My cousin is a robot!
by lunetheart
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug. Marinette's cousin from Japan is coming to visit, but she has a HUGE secret-she's actually a robot! With a little help from Alya and Marinette, can she keep her secret, well, secret? And how would her new classmates react if they found out? PLEASE READ! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to My Cousin is a robot?! A Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction-will have references to random animes when I feel like it!**

 **Please read and review, tell me what you think!**

 **Also, I know for a fact that some parts in this aren't true-I might have Mrs. Agreste be in this at some point, I'm still not completely sure, but I'm well aware that she's dead(if we can completely trust what we saw in Gorgizilla, that is…)**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any animes that I reference here!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chat Noir quickly ducked into an alleyway, transforming back into himself, then catching Plagg before he fell.

"Sorry about that," Adrien whispered.

"That was close," Plagg said, sitting up in Adrien's hand. "A second longer, and you would've transformed back somewhere that people could've seen you."

"I know," Adrien said, tucking Plagg into a pocket of his vest **(A/N: I know that it's not a vest, I just can't remember what it's called, the white overshirt thing he always wears)**. "I'd better run to get to class-Father is going to be angry if I miss anymore school." _There've been too many akuma attacks lately...this is starting to get a little annoying, in all honesty._ Adrien started to run-thankfully, he wasn't too far from the school.

Adrien quickly ran inside, then speed-walked to his classroom, entering just as the bell rang.

Mrs. Bustier smiled as Adrien took his seat, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Marinette looked really down. Alya seemed to notice and was whispering to her, but Marinette wasn't paying any attention.

As soon as Adrien sat down, Mrs. Bustier began class.

After class…

Marinette quickly picked everything up and walked out of class, hoping that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone if she was quick enough…

"Hey, wait up!"

Marinette slowed down just a little as Alya walked after her, quickly followed by the others in the class-a few of them started to walk over as well, a little concerned about Marinette, but this wasn't something that she really wanted to talk about.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Alya asked, catching up to Marinette. "You seemed really down today-no, not just today. It's been all _week_. Is something wrong?"

"It's fine," Marinette said with a sigh. "It's just...a family situation."

"What kind of family situation?" Alya asked. "Marinette, you can talk to me about anything-you know that, right?"

Chloe, who was walking right past them with Sabrina-snorted. " _I_ bet that your family has just decided that they don't want you anymore."

Marinette glared at her. "I'm not in the mood for this, Chloe."

"Am I right, then?" Chloe asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Far from it," Marinette muttered. "About as far from it as you can be." With that, she started to run, heading home.

"Hey, wait up!" Alya said, running after Marinette, but Marinette didn't care. She was on the verge of crying as it was-she wasn't in the mood to argue.

Marinette quickly reached home, and Alya walked into the bakery behind her.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Alya asked, giving Marinette a concerned look.

Tom looked over at them. "Oh, back from school. Hi, Alya."

"Hi, Mr. Dupain," Alya said with a smile that quickly faded as she realized that he looked a little upset as well. "Seriously, is something wrong?"

Marinette bit her lip, and Tom looked away as Sabine walked into the room, no smile on her face, either.

"Hi, Ms. Cheng," Alya said. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Why do all of you seem sad about something?"

Sabine sighed, setting down the box of macaroons she was carrying. "It's...about some of our family over in Japan."

"I had no idea you had family in Japan," Alya said.

"We don't talk to them that much anymore," Marinette said softly. "If we had, then maybe...maybe…" More tears came to her eyes.

"Maybe what?" Alya asked.

"Maybe they'd still be…" Marinette began, but she couldn't bring herself to finish. Instead, she kept crying and just ran up to her room.

Alya started to follow, but Tom stopped her.

"It's not easy for any of us," Tom said. "She was hit the hardest about all this."

"What exactly happened?" Alya asked.

"My sister and her family moved to Japan a few years back," Sabine explained. "Well, it was my sister, Mei, her husband, Akio, and their daughter, Lunette-Lunette and Marinette had been really close back when they still lived here in Paris. Anyway, as we just discovered, Lunette was getting bullied really bad in school." She paused.

"How bad?" Alya asked after a few seconds.

Tom took a deep breath. " _Really_ bad. A few days ago, Lunette decided that she no longer wanted to be in this world."

Alya gasped.

"She had been apparently planning on jumping off a bridge into the water," Sabine said softly. "When she was getting ready to jump, she hesitated, and one of the nicer people at her school noticed and pulled her away from the bridge, asking her just what she was thinking. Lunette didn't say a thing, but instead started to walk away. Nobody knows what was running through her head at that moment-the only reason we know about her plan to jump off the bridge was the fact that she was going to actually do it, and she wrote a note to her parents saying that she no longer wanted to be here. But, suddenly, a reckless driver…" She faded out, tears running from her eyes.

Tom rubbed her back, then looked at Alya. "A driver had been reckless and took their eyes off the road for a _second_ , not realizing that they were getting too close to the walkway where Lunette was...and they hit her, going rather fast."

Alya gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes grew wide.

"No way," Alya whispered.

"The other kid wasn't hurt at all," Sabine whispered. "They instantly called an ambulance, but by the time they arrived-and the police-it was too late. Lunette was…" She trailed off again.

"Dead," Alya whispered.

Tom hesitated, then nodded. "But the story doesn't end there." He took a deep breath. "Akio was a computer scientist, and he had been working on building robots-but life size ones that look human, different than Markov. He took some of Lunette's DNA and her brain, then began to try and bring her back as a…"

"Robot," Alya whispered.

Sabine nodded. "And he succeeded, but it wasn't as easy as that. Somehow, he managed to pull her back from the other side-I don't think that he even knows how he did it. But something went wrong, and when he brought her back, she went...insane."

Alya hesitated. "What did she do?"

"She attacked, and Akio had to shut her down," Sabine said. "She's still...well, alive doesn't feel like a good word to use, but you get my point."

"That's messed _up_ ," Alya said. "I mean, I kinda get why he brought her back, but at the same time, shouldn't the dead just be left alone?"

"That's how Mei feels about it, too," Sabine said. "And the police-they've taken Akio into temporary custody because he messed with the dead."

"That's...complicated," Alya said.

"Agreed," Sabine said. "And since the robot attacked Akio, child protection services think that it might just be for the best to separate her from everything in Japan for a little while. Which means that Mei wants to leave Japan for some time with Lunette, but she's very busy with work-it's hard for her to take care of Lunette since whenever she looks at her, all she can think of is the phone call she had received that Lunette had died. So, she is debating on transferring her to school here for some time until everything is in the clear over there. So Lunette might be coming to live with us, but at the same time, it'll just be so...different."

"I bet," Alya said. "Would it be alright if I go and talk to Marinette quick?"

"Go ahead," Sabine said with a slight smile. "You know the way to her room."

"Thanks," Alya said, walking past them and going upstairs.

Marinette, as soon as she got to her room, threw her backpack to the side and sat in her chair by her computer. Tikki flew out of her purse and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

Marinette sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Tikki asked. "You seem really down."

Marinette gave her a small smile. "Don't worry-I won't get akumatized _that_ easily."

Tikki laughed a little. "I know that you won't, but dealing with family situations like that can't be that fun."

"It's not, but I know that she'll be alright," Marinette said. "She was always the stronger one out of the two of us. There's nothing that she couldn't get through."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the trapdoor leading into her room.

"Marinette?" Alya asked. "I'm coming in."

Tikki quickly dove behind something on Marinette's desk as Alya opened the trapdoor and got into Marinette's room.

"Are you alright?" Alya asked, sitting on the lounge chair thing near Marinette( **A/N: I think that it's called a chaise lounge? Not completely sure** ). "Your parents told me about the whole situation with your cousin."

Marinette sighed. "I'm fine. It's just...I don't know if Lunette is."

"I'm sure that she'll be fine," Alya said. "Do you think that she really is going to come here, though?"

"I kinda hope so, but at the same time, it's not actually her, you know what I mean?" Marinette asked. "It's been...five years, I think, since she lived in Paris. Sure, we've talked some over the phone, and we even went to visit her one time for Christmas, but she's seemed to have changed tons. I had no idea that she was getting bullied-she hid it so well."

"She probably didn't want you to worry about her," Alya said.

"I know, but back before she moved, we used to be best friends," Marinette said. "We did everything together, and then all of a sudden they moved all the way to Japan, and she changed. Sure, she still acted like the cousin I had known-she still smiled and joked around, although things had changed. She suddenly had this weird obsession with everything dragon related-in fact, it caused a fight between us when we went to Japan for Christmas."

"Really?" Alya asked.

"She had this cute ceramic dragon thing-I think that it was her prized possession or something-whatever it was to her, she loved it dearly," Marinette said. "Well, we were playing around, and I accidentally knocked it over and the head broke off."

Alya blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah. She started screaming and crying-I'd never seen her so upset about something. I didn't see the big fuss-I told her that we could just super glue the head back on-we ended up doing that-but from the way she was acting, you'd think that the world was ending. Later, I was told that it had been a gift from the boy that she liked-he had moved away a month after he had given it to her, but since she had loved dragons, when he had seen it at the store, he had bought it just for her."

"Aw, that's cute," Alya said.

"Yeah," Marinette said. "But it still confused me as to why she liked it that much."

Alya grinned. "I bet that you would act the same way if _Adrien_ gave you a breakable designers' item and it accidentally got broken."

Marinette laughed. "Ok, maybe." Her face dropped again as she looked over to a small box under her desk.

Alya followed her gaze. "What'cha looking at?"

Marinette grabbed the box and opened it, revealing…

...a stuffed animal dragon.

Marinette carefully picked it out of the box. "This is the first thing that I designed, because I felt so bad for accidentally breaking her ceramic dragon, even if it was fixed about ten minutes later and dry about two hours after that."

"So you started to design...because you felt bad about breaking something?" Alya asked, her eyes wide.

"I thought that it would be easy, but I quickly realized that it wasn't easy, so I started this, but started to make other things trying to improve my designing skills, and from there, I started to try and figure out how designing worked by studying the work of other designers, and from there, I've gotten as far as I am."

"I had no idea that you started designing like that," Alya said.

Marinette smiled at her. "Yeah, makes me scratch my head most of the time I think about it, but it's what happened, and it became my hobby, and now I design all the time. Because I wanted to make something for my cousin. I was actually planning on sending this to her for Christmas this year or her birthday-in fact, I was planning on sending it very soon, but when everything happened with the driver, I didn't think that I'd ever end up taking it out of that box again. I guess that I'll send it to her if she doesn't come here, and I'll just give it to her if she does."

"Oh," Alya said.

"Yeah," Marinette said. "Well, how about we go see a movie or something? I don't know about you, but I need a distraction from everything for a little while."

"Ooh, I know the _perfect_ movie," Alya said happily.

"Sweet," Marinette said, putting the dragon stuffed animal back into the box and closing it, putting her purse on her desk in a way that Tikki could sneak into it without Alya noticing-Alya didn't notice her putting her purse down, anyway. She was too busy looking something up on her phone.

Tikki quickly rushed into Marinette's purse, and Marinette picked up her purse just as Alya said, "The next showing is in an hour-plenty of time to get there."

"I'll go tell mom and dad that we're heading to watch a movie," Marinette said, and the two walked down the stairs.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon! Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back! Hope you liked the last chapter, because here's the next one!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything that I reference-that goes to its respective owners who do an amazing job.**

 **Please read and tell me what you think!**

Marinette stood at the train station, checking the time on her phone for the hundredth time.

"Seriously, girl, time isn't passing as fast as you clearly think that it is," Alya said with a smile. She had decided to come with Marinette and her parents to meet Lunette at the train station-since she was a robot, they had decided that it might not be a good idea to send her in an airplane, so instead she was heading there on a train which was supposed to have arrived already, but it didn't seem to be anywhere nearby, and Marinette was getting really impatient.

"I know, but we've been standing here for at _least_ thirty minutes," Marinette said. "The train was supposed to get here ten minutes ago. Do you think-"

Tom laughed. "You worry more about her than Mei and Akio ever did! She's fine."

Suddenly, a loud noise sounded, and the four turned to see the train pulling into the station.

"See?" Alya said as the train came to a complete stop and the doors opened, and people started to walk out.

The four looked around, until they heard a, "Hey!" They all turned to see a girl wearing a dark blue dress. Her blonde hair was in a French braid, and she was carrying a duffle bag and a suitcase, plus a backpack on her back and a purse. She was about as tall as Marinette and Alya, although she seemed to be a little thinner than would be good for the average person.

"Lunette!" Marinette said as the girl stopped by them.

"Hi," Lunette said, looking around. "I had no idea that so many people would be on the train-wish I could have taken a plane, but apparently being a robot means that it could be dangerous if I went on a plane."

"So you're really a robot?!" Alya asked, her eyes wide as she took out her phone. "That's so cool!"

Lunette looked at Alya, her eyes wide. She clearly hadn't realized that Alya had been there until that moment.

"Alya, I don't think you should take any pictures or videos," Marinette said.

"Oh, right," Alya said, putting her phone away. "Sorry about that. It's just...you don't look like you're a robot! I wouldn't know if you hadn't just said it and Marinette told me."

"Don't worry-Alya can keep this secret," Marinette added.

"I won't tell a soul," Alya said.

"Thanks," Lunette said. "So, um...now what?"

"We head home and you can see the room that you'll be staying in," Sabine said. "Then maybe Marinette and Alya can show you around Paris a little-after all, it _has_ been five years.

"Yeah!" Alya said. "And then we could go see a movie at the theater!"

"Ok," Lunette said, and the four walked away.

"That movie was awesome!" Alya said hours later as the three girls walked out of the theater.

"Yeah," Lunette said, putting a piece of her leftover popcorn in her mouth. "Thanks for bringing me with you guys."

"Can I ask a quick question?" Alya asked, giving Lunette a confused look. "How can you eat food?"

"Dad built me so I could have food as energy-in all honesty, I'm built to work mostly the same as a human being," Lunette said.

"That's pretty cool," Alya said. "Sorry for asking."

"That's alright," Lunette said. "I'd be asking if I didn't have the answers in my head." She knocked against her head, and it made a weird sound, like hitting metal, but it didn't completely sound hollow.

"Is there actually something in your head?" Alya asked, her eyes wide.

"My original brain," Lunette said. "And some circuits and wires, plus light bulbs behind my eyes to create flashlights. It gets weirder-trust me."

"Ok," Alya said. "I think that I'll try to figure it out as we get to know each other, then!"

"Sweet," Lunette said, putting more popcorn in her mouth. "You're a really nice person, so I can't wait to get to know you, too!"

Alya smiled. "Thanks! You're really nice, too!"

Lunette smiled.

"Oh, hey!"

The three girls jumped and turned to see Nino and Adrien walking over.

"Oh, hey, guys," Alya said as the two reached them. "What's up?"

"We were just about to see a movie," Adrien said. "Want to watch it with us?"

"We just saw one," Alya said.

"And I promised mom and dad that we'd be back for supper," Marinette said.

Lunette looked at the two boys, her mind instantly analyzing them and putting information about them into a folder.

 _Nino Lahiffe. Was once supervillain Bubbler, sometimes superhero Carapace. Has been known to want to be a DJ._

 _Adrien Agreste. Is superhero Chat Noir. Models for his father, Gabriel Agreste._

Lunette didn't let any surprise show on her face as she glanced at Alya and Marinette, recalling the information she had on them.

 _Alya Césaire. Was supervillain Lady Wifi, sometimes superhero Rena Rouge. Creator of Ladyblog, wants to be reporter._

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My cousin. Is superhero Ladybug, more popular of the superheroes of Paris. Wants to be a fashion designer._ After a second, glancing around at the four, she added a detail to all of their folders. _None of them realize that they are superheroes, except maybe Marinette. Extra details to be determined. Will be added as discovered._

Suddenly, Adrien looked at Lunette. "Oh, hi. Who are you?"

"This is my cousin, Lunette," Marinette said. "She's an exchange student from Japan."

"Japan?" Adrien asked. "Quick question, have you ever seen any anime?"

Lunette raised an eyebrow. _Quick note add to Adrien Agreste. Likes anime._

"Of course I've seen anime-I watch anime and read manga all the time," Lunette said. "Why, do you?"

"Yeah!" Adrien said happily. "Have you read all of Fairy Tail? Do you know if there are any animes longer than One Piece? How about-"

"Um...I think that we should probably be getting home," Lunette said, looking at Marinette and Alya. "What do you guys think?"

"Probably," Marinette said, turning to Adrien and Nino. "Sorry, guys. See you at school on Monday?"

"Yeah," Nino said. Adrien looked like he was about to say something, but the three girls walked away, and the two boys walked into the movie theater.

"You seemed to want to get out of that conversation quick," Marinette whispered to Lunette.

"Sorry," Lunette said. "I know that Auntie Sabine and Uncle Tom would be fine if we're a little late, but if I start talking about anime, I sometimes tend to start quoting random characters, and if I do that, I probably will end up using their voices. Not exactly easy to explain without giving away that I'm a robot."

"Huh," Alya said. "Can you do one quote?"

Lunette thought for a few seconds, then said, in Happy's voice ( **A/N: Happy from Fairy Tail, writing a Fairy Tail Fanfiction too, actually),** "Aye, Sir!"

"Wow, that's right on," Marinette said.

"Wait, how do you know?" Alya asked, looking at Marinette.

Marinette scratched the back of her neck. "Don't tell anyone, but...I watch plenty of anime myself."

"Seriously?" Alya asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not exactly open about it for...reasons," Marinette said.

"So I'm walking with two anime nerds," Alya said.

"Instead of saying 'anime nerds,' call us Otakus," Lunette suggested.

"Ok," Alya said. "But I'm honestly curious. Since I'm staying the night, maybe we could watch some anime together so I could know a little more about it."

"Sure," the two cousins said.

"But first we have to get to my place," Marinette added.

With a laugh, the three girls started to run.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I'm going to try and update this fanfiction every other day, but knowing me, I might end up doing it a little differently.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a Robot?!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything that I reference here-besides Lunette. That's my OC.**

 **My updates are going to get a little chaotic from here because I'm going to be a little busy, so my goal of updating this fanfiction every other day is going to be thrown out the window likely...sorry!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!**

Ms. Bustier smiled at Lunette-she, Marinette, Sabine, and Tom were in Mr. Damocles' office along with Ms. Bustier.

"Well, seeing as you're already registered as an exchange student attending school here, everything's alright," Mr. Damocles said, looking at a stack of papers. "But I just have a quick question-Lunette, correct?"

Lunette nodded. "What's your question?"

"You are a...robot, correct?" Mr. Damocles asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lunette nodded, her brain storing information into files.

 _Mr. Damocles. Principal of this school. Wanted to be a superhero, became "the Owl," later became supervillain "Dark Owl." Has been known to think of robots as toys without emotions-responsible for making the supervillain Robustus. Rumors about Robustus include him trying to become human. I wonder if these rumors have any root. Requires further study, but cannot ask directly._

 _Ms. Bustier. Teacher at the school. Marinette's home teacher. Very kind person, became supervillain Zombizou-even then was rather kind. It seems like she might become my homeroom teacher. Interesting. Requires further study as well._

"How odd," Mr. Damocles said, unaware that Lunette was storing information into her head. "And you were human once?"

Lunette nodded. "I used to be, but I became a robot because of...certain events folding out."

"Ah, yes, _those_ events," Mr. Damocles said. "Well, I know better than to say that since you're a robot, you cannot feel emotions-I believe that you can do that very well."

"As well as anyone," Lunette said. "Well, for the most part."

"I see," Mr. Damocles said. "Well, as you have probably already guessed, Ms. Bustier here is your homeroom teacher-for certain reasons, we are going to be putting you in most of Marinette's classes so you are a little more comfortable instead of with complete strangers who have no idea of your...secret."

Marinette smiled at Lunette. "Sweet! We'll be in most of the same classes!"

Lunette smiled slightly, then turned back to Mr. Damocles and Ms. Bustier. "So, I start on Monday, correct?"

"Right," Ms. Bustier said. "The other teachers here are also aware that you're a robot, but they are going to keep quiet about it-in certain cases, we might have to pretend that you have a medical condition-for example, why you won't be showering after gym like students normally do, and why you won't be taking any water units."

"Alright," Lunette said. "Thank you."

"But, understand that, at some point, your secret may have to be revealed," Mr. Damocles said. "If there is a situation where revealing that you aren't human can potentially save lives, we will ask for you to reveal that you are a robot."

"Like what?" Lunette asked.

"Are you aware of what akumas are?" Mr. Damocles asked.

"Of course," Lunette said. "While I was coming here on the train, I did a system check to find out everything that I could about Paris. I came across the Ladyblog during that time, as well as other theories about who Hawkmoth could be, as well as Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rogue, Carapace, and Queen Bee. There was also a website that contained information about every akumatized villain that had been on the news, or recorded in any way."

"Really?" Ms. Bustier asked, her eyes wide. "So you're aware that many people in Paris have become supervillains?"

"I'm very aware," Lunette said. "For example, I know that you were Zombiezou, and you, Mr. Damocles, were Dark Owl. I also learned that Alya, creator of the Ladyblog, was Lady Wifi, and almost every student in your class, Ms. Bustier, was akumatized, the exception being Marinette here and another student named Adrien Agreste, son of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, who was akumatized into the Collector. There were also other students in the school that have been akumatized into different supervillains, all because of Hawkmoth."

Mr. Damocles and Ms. Bustier blinked in surprise.

"You already know all about it?" Mr. Damocles asked, his eyes wide.

"Surprised us, too," Sabine admitted. "We decided to warn her about the akumatized villains so she wouldn't be caught by surprise, but she already knew more about them than we did."

"Really?" Ms. Bustier asked. "Well, I believe that we're in for a surprising time, aren't we?"

Lunette smiled shyly. "I hope that the others in the class don't think that I'm a know-it-all."

"Just keep some information to yourself," Mr. Damocles suggested. "That way, people won't think that you are a know-it-all, and it will be harder for them to realize that you're a robot if they think that there is stuff that you do not know."

Lunette nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, with all that said, I think that this little meeting is done," Ms. Bustier said. "I'll see you on Monday."

"I can't wait," Lunette said, then she, Marinette, Sabine, and Tom walked out of the office.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I don't know if it's actually shorter, or if that's just me…**

 **Well, tell me what you think, and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter! I hope that you're enjoying the story-well, I mean, why else are you this far into the story?**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

Lunette ducked her head and looked around at the children around her, placing information about them into neat folders in her mind. It was her first day at school-and already it seemed to be a little overwhelming. Why did it seem like just about everyone had been a supervillain at some point? Seriously, even most of the teachers!

 _Just keep going. It's not like you should care. Most of the city has become a supervillain at some point. It's not like it should surprise you at every turn._

"Who're you?"

Lunette turned her head to see a blonde haired girl and a brown haired girl walking up to her.

 _Chloe Bourgeois. Sometimes superhero Queen Bee, was supervillain Anti-Bug and Queen Wasp...will figure out detail later. Responsible for the akumatization of many of her classmates, as well as other people._

 _Sabrina Raincomprix. Was supervillain Vanisher. Follows Chloe everywhere she goes. More details to be determined._

"Are you listening to me?" Chloe asked, looking Lunette up and down. "I've never seen you before, and what's with that outfit?"

Lunette looked down at her outfit-a dragon related shirt, leggings, sneakers, and a dragon necklace. Her "hair" was in twin ponytails, and the loose "hairs" were held back by a dragon headband. She had dragon headphones on around her neck-there wasn't actually music playing, it wasn't even attached to anything-and she also had a dragon-themed backpack.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Lunette asked, giving Chloe an odd look.

"Ah, _everything,_ " Chloe said. "It doesn't even look cool. I mean, what's with all the dragons?"

Lunette smiled as lists of comebacks from animes and books came into her head. "At least my outfit is...how do I put this...oh, right! Unique!"

"Unique?" Sabrina asked, looking it up and down. "It looks like you bought it at a thrift shop or something."

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but Lunette was quicker.

"You really think so?" Lunette asked. "Your outfits look like you just bought them-definitely newer than my clothes."

The two looked surprised.

Lunette looked them up and down. "And your hair...Chloe, right? It's really cute-brings out your eyes. And...Sabrina? Your outfit looks really cool with your hairstyle. And those glasses are very clean and pretty-are they new?"

"Wait a second-how did you-" Sabrina started.

Lunette's smile became bigger. "Now, if you don't mind, I think that I should take my dragon stuff-including the shirt that my mom made in her free time, as little as she has-and head out." She grabbed Marinette's hand, and the two walked away, leaving Chloe and Sabrina in a stunned silence.

After a minute, Sabrina brushed some hair out of her face. "I've never seen that girl before-how did she know?"

"Those glasses are new?" Chloe asked, looking at Sabrina, who nodded.

"I got them last week, but they're still new," Sabrina said. "She was…nice."

"Ridiculous!" Chloe stammered. "Utterly ridiculous!" She spun on her heels and stormed away. Sabrina looked a little longingly after Marinette and Lunette, then followed Chloe.

Meanwhile, Marinette looked at Lunette. "You handled that like a pro."

"I downloaded an anti-bully software on the train ride here," Lunette said. "If someone is saying trash to you, say something nice to them. If you say something rude back, you give them the satisfaction they want, and they will continue. So by refusing to snap something back, they will get bored and leave you be, or even try to become your friend." She looked down. "I wish that I had realized that before the accident. I might have made friends."

"Um...can I ask you a question about that?" Marinette asked.

"I guess-but understand that I might not want to answer," Lunette said.

"What was the name of the person that...well...the person from school?" Marinette asked.

Lunette paused, her expression becoming completely blank.

"Oh, you don't want to answer?" Marinette said. "Sorry I-"

"Her name was Ariana," Lunette said quietly. "But everyone called her Triple A, because those were her initials. AAA. She was one of-if not-the kindest people in school. I wasn't the only one she saved-she brought many kids out of depression. If she hadn't been there that day...I probably wouldn't even be here now."

"What makes you say that?" Marinette asked.

Lunette leaned closer and whispered in Marinette's ear. "If I had jumped, my body wouldn't have been found. There would have been no brain. There would have been no me. There would just be no...I wouldn't be in this world if she hadn't been there."

"Oh," Marinette said.

Lunette smiled slightly, then frowned again. "At the same time, I don't know if the jump really would've killed me. I mean, the water at the bottom was deep, and you know that I can swim-well, I could. Now I'm too nervous about short circuiting to get into water. But oh well." She shrugged. "Let's head to class."

Marinette nodded, glad for a change of subject. The two walked over to the classroom.

 **And that's that of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and I'm back with the newest chapter of My Cousin is a Robot?! Please read and review!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any anime that I mention.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lunette smiled at Ms. Bustier, nodding her head just as other students began to enter the classroom, giving Lunette a confused look. It wasn't long before all the students were sitting in their seats, all looking at Lunette, confused-and, from the looks on the faces of some of them, they were clearly expecting her to walk out of the classroom.

Ms. Bustier smiled at all the students as Lunette began to stack information on each of them into a folder in her mind.

 _Mylene Haprėle_ _ **(A/N: I'm not really going to use the special characters for their names-I'm aware that some of them have them, but after this, I'm just going to put the regular version of the letter.)**_ _Was supervillain Horrificator. May be one of the shortest in class. Best friend is Ivan Bruel-more on him in minute._

 _Alix Kubdel. Was supervillain Timebreaker-her father works at the museum, I believe. Yep. Alix usually has her rollerblades-rather good. Also is the type that works with street art._

 _Ivan Bruel. First akumatized villain, Stoneheart. Is rather big, has a little bit of a temper at times, but is rather kind. Don't get on his bad side._

 _Le Chien Kim-aka Kim. His name is a little odd-I wonder why, or that might just be from my perspective. Supervillain Dark Cupid-on Valentine's Day, too. Very athletic-don't want to race him without my rocket boosters, but seeing as nobody here knows that I'm a robot save Marinette and Alya-as well as the teachers-I don't want to race him._

 _Max Kante-biggest threat to figuring out my secret. Has a friend named Marcov-robot, was Robustus, but more on him at a latter date. Max was Gamer-was in a gaming tournament alongside Marinette. May be the smartest student in the class-I need to be cautious around him._

 _Juleka Couffaine. Was supervillain Reflekta-does not scare easily. Rather nice, tends to wear plenty of black. Looks really nice with her hair._

 _Rose Lavillant. Was supervillain Princess Fragrance-in all honesty, if she was secretly a princess, nobody would be that surprised. She has the kindness of a storybook princess. Definitely want to be friends with her._

 _Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Artist-is writing comic with Marc Anciel. Nathaniel was supervillain Evillustrator-character in his own comic, along with Reverser-aka Marc._

Lunette glanced around at everyone, then made another note to all of their folders. _Nobody is aware that they have five superheroes in their class._

"Class, this is Lunette Cheng, Marinette's cousin," Ms. Bustier said, breaking through Lunette's thoughts. "She's going to be part of our class for a little while while something gets sorted out with her parents."

 _Did she have to put it like that?_ Lunette wondered.

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. "So are your parents breaking up or something?"

"Actually, my dad's in jail right now, and my mom is _really_ busy dealing with...stuff," Lunette said.

"Why is your dad in jail?"Alix asked.

"He...well...in all honesty, it's probably best if that info's not said," Lunette said. "But the point is, I'm going to be in Paris for a few months while the charges get sorted out," _and while I get used to living again,_ "so for that time, I'm going to be in your class." She smiled shyly. "I can't wait to get to know all of you!"

Mylene, Ivan, Rose, and Juleka smiled at her, Chloe rolled her eyes, Sabrina smiled, then quickly frowned, Alix shrugged, Nathaniel nodded at her, then began to draw something, Max just blinked, Kim gave her a thumbs up, and Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino didn't react-of course, they already knew her.

 _Now I think that I know a little more,_ Lunette thought, glancing around. _Mylene, Ivan, Rose, and Juleka are just outright nice, Chloe is...herself, Sabrina is copying Chloe, Alix doesn't care, Nathaniel is working on some artwork-maybe for that comic-Max probably already has his suspicions, and Kim is probably thinking about gym class._ She let her smile get a little more comfortable. _This is going to be fun._

"How about you go and sit by Nathaniel?" Ms. Bustier suggested, gesturing at Nathaniel. "Nathaniel, raise your hand."

Nathaniel raised one of his hands, but he continued to draw. Lunette walked over and sat down next to Nathaniel, setting her backpack next to her on the ground just as class began.

 **After school…**

Lunette walked out of the classroom, smiling. During class, she had studied the reactions of her classmates to different topics and events, and she had learned a little bit more about everyone. Nathaniel had been drawing most of class-although he seemed to know the answer to every question the teacher directed at him. He was clearly smarter than he acted like he was. Max had asked her if she knew anything about robotics-did he suspect her secret already? Or did he just want to get to know her? She still had to figure it all out.

Anyway, Juleka and Rose were really nice, and so was Mylene. Alix had a no-care attitude-which was pretty nice, honestly. Ivan had said hi to her, and had asked a little bit about where she had lived, so he clearly wanted to be her friend, too. Chloe and Sabrina had avoided her-well, Chloe had. Sabrina had smiled at her, and she had even said hi, but other than that, she had just done what Chloe did.

Basically, everyone was really nice to her, or they didn't really care. Even other students that she had talked to in different classes.

 _School here is off to a great start. Plenty of students are rather nice-although Chloe needs an attitude check, really. Most people avoid her if possible. I mean, I realize that she's rude, but still. I can't help but relate to that. I wonder if this situation will change. More will be updated as I learn information._

"Hey, Lunette," Alya said as she and Marinette walked next to Lunette. "Did you like your first day of school?"

Lunette looked at her and nodded. "Yes. It was very...educational."

"Huh?" Alya said.

"I learned plenty about students around me, as well as learning from the teacher," Lunette said. _I'll make some adjustments to my systems a little later so I have more of an idea of what I'm doing. I'll have to expand my sensors-there weren't that many people on the train, so I didn't have to worry about bumping into people so much, but now I should be more careful about my surroundings. I bumped into someone earlier-I'm lucky that it wasn't any harder, or it might have done something to my systems. I'm also going to have to upgrade my tech so I don't start to wear out. I didn't expect my systems to start to malfunction a little-I'm glad that nobody noticed. I'm also, just in case, going to install an antivirus software, and maybe do something about waterproofing my systems. I don't want to start glitching so bad that people notice that I'm not human anymore._

"Huh," Alya said, breaking through Lunette's thoughts. "So while you were learning, you also studied how people reacted?"

"It's always been my natural response to situations," Lunette said. "Ever since I left Paris, I tried to figure out what was going on around me quicker, so I started to study the movements and voice tones of people around me. That's when I realized that people thought that I was a freak, so I started to change my personality and fashion style so people would start to want to be friends with me. It didn't work out that well, so eventually I went back to my original style of clothing, because it didn't matter what people thought. No matter what I did, I was just a freak with an accent that stated that I wasn't from around."

"Oh," Alya said. "Were people really that mean?"

"I nearly jumped off a bridge-I wasn't overreacting," Lunette said.

"Um...okay then," Alya said. "And there was a single person that was nice to you?"

"There were actually a few people that smiled at me in the hallways-a few people who didn't care about my accent or dragon obsession, but they weren't my friends by any means," Lunette said. "In all honesty, I thought that they just didn't care. They stood by and watched as everything happened, so I guess that I never considered trying to be their friends. I honestly thought that all of them wouldn't've noticed that I was gone until Triple A saw me that day."

"I don't see why people thought that you were a freak," Alya said as the three girls left the school. "I mean, I haven't known you that long, but in all honesty, you're pretty awesome."

"Over the years, I changed my personality multiple times trying to make myself a person that people would like," Lunette said. "I managed to get rid of my accent by copying people's voices, and from there, changing to my voice saying the words the exact same way so my accent would disappear, but it didn't matter. Everything I did was to try to fit in for years, until the last two, when I just...stopped caring. That's when I started to think about jumping." She looked down. "I had been planning my jump for that specific day at that specific time for three months ahead of time. I researched when the tides would be coming in and out, I started to carefully sell some of my stuff so other people could get a use out of it. I started to eat less, saying that I wasn't hungry, but in reality, I only ate because I didn't want people to realize if I starved-if I was starving, someone would've forced me to eat, and they would've tried to help me, and I didn't want that. I just wanted to disappear." She took a deep breath. "When I stood on the bridge that day? I was completely ready to jump. I even started to lean forward, but at the last second, I grabbed onto something, stopping myself from actually going. I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I just felt this...feeling, like life was suddenly worth living again. So I just froze there, suddenly not wanting to fall, but at the same time, I still wanted to jump. I still wanted to go over the edge. But, I just...couldn't. That's when Ariana-I mean, Triple A-saw me and dragged me away. She started to ask me what I was doing, what was I thinking, but I didn't answer. I just turned and walked away. The only thing that I could think about was that someone still cared-and the people that I still cared about. All the plans I suddenly wanted to complete. All the places I still wanted to go. I still wanted to see the end of a few different animes. Read more manga-even create my own someday. All of it was running through my mind, and I just knew that I needed to keep on living." Her voice started cracking, as if she was going to cry, but there were no tears. "I just wanted to live the rest of my life as long as I could. All of a sudden, I wanted to help people that were like me. People who had no friends. People that were so down that they couldn't think of the good in life. I mean, I had wanted to jump, but I still had mom. I still had dad. And you, Marinette, and Uncle Tom and Auntie Sabine. I had a few friends on accounts on social media-they don't know who I really am, but still. They seemed to care. And just like that, I just...knew. I _knew_ that I could take the bullies. I _knew_ that I could stand up and go through school, and start standing up for myself. I had all these plans that I just had to complete. I suddenly had an idea of how to cure cancer. I suddenly had an idea of how to save a life. I suddenly wanted to help and save everyone and prove to the bullies that I could be better than they could ever hope. But then everything happened...and now here I am."

"Wait, so do you still know all that you were thinking of?" Alya asked, her eyes wide.

Lunette nodded, looking at her. "There are some advantages for how I am. I've gone through possibile test for my possible cures. For my ideas. I've looked up physics and downloaded everything that I could trying to figure out how everything works so I can save lives. And I thought that it wouldn't be possible, because I was gone, and suddenly...I wasn't. I had a second chance-a chance to change everything for the better...but when everything happened, I came here." She looked up at the sun, closing her eyes at the sun's glare. "I don't regret anything. Every step that I've taken has been for a reason. Every step has made me who I am. Every step...has changed me for the better." She smiled. "And no matter what, I need to keep moving forward." She looked back down, opening her eyes and smiling at Marinette and Alya. "Now, what do you two want to do?"

The two of them stared at her, then exchanged a look before looking back at Lunette.

"How about we go see a movie?" Alya suggested. "I bet that there's a good one showing."

"Ooh, yeah!" Lunette said, the serious tone she had been using completely gone and replaced with a happier one. "Let's go!"

With a laugh, the three girls ran to the movie theater.

 **Nearby…**

"What was _that_ about?" Chloe muttered, glaring at Lunette, Marinette, and Alya-the three of them seemed a little too cheerful, especially since Lunette's tone had been very dark all of a sudden.

"Who knows-can't we just leave them be?" Sabrina asked.

Chloe gave Sabrina a shocked look. "Excuse me!?"

"Lunette is really nice-I don't get why you don't like her," Sabrina said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, what has she done to you?"

"R-Ridiculous!" Chloe stammered. "Utterly ridiculous!"

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to spy on them," Sabrina said.

"But that's what _I_ want to do!" Chloe said, stomping her foot. "So you're going to come with me!"

"Sorry, Chloe, but I'm good," Sabrina said, walking past her and through the school doors.

"B-But-" Chloe started.

"If you won't leave them alone and just accept that she's a nice person, then maybe we shouldn't be friends," Sabrina suddenly said, then ran off, leaving Chloe staring after her in shock before she stomped her foot and walked away, keeping the tears from pouring out of her eyes.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

 **I'm hopefully going to upload a new chapter in a few days, but stupid me, I started a third fanfiction when I should probably focus on one. I'm going to try and focus on all three-I mean, they aren't supposed to be that long-well, one of them isn't. I'm hoping that it won't be long, anyway. I guess that I'm a little like Lunette-thinking of ending a story, then suddenly a whole bunch of ideas pour into my head that I just have to write down! Hopefully I can just tie the stories to an end and make more fanfictions. But let's get these finished first.**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a robot?! I hope that you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any anime that I reference here.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The first thing that Lunette noticed when she walked into class the next day was that Sabrina was sitting at the edge of the seat that she shared with Chloe, and neither of them was talking to the other.

 _Huh? Why does Sabrina look like she doesn't want to be there?_

Sabrina noticed Lunette and smiled, waving a little.

"Hey, Lunette?" Sabrina asked, standing up and walking over to Lunette. "Can I sit with you at lunch today?"

"I guess, but don't you usually sit with Chloe?" Lunette asked, noting that Chloe looked a little more tense at that comment.

"I don't want to be friends with her anymore," Sabrina said.

"Really?" Lunette asked, her eyes wide.

 _I didn't know that Sabrina would ever do something so bold as no longer being friends with Chloe. I mean, she follows her everywhere. Will require further studying, notes being added to folders as I speak. Chloe no longer has any friends-how will this change the mood of the room now that Sabrina is ignoring Chloe? To my knowledge, this has only happened once, when Sabrina became Vanisher. Will ask Marinette for further details ASAP-well, once school is over. Until then, studying Chloe, Sabrina, other classmates for reactions._ Although she wasn't showing it, Lunette was more than a little excited to study the reactions of all of the classmates-although she wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"Yeah," Sabrina said, breaking through Lunette's thoughts. "So, see you at lunch?"

"Sure," Lunette said with a smile, then walked back and sat down, noting that Nathaniel wasn't there quite yet-class wouldn't start for another ten minutes, so it seemed like Lunette had some time-at least, until her phone started to ring.

The few people that were in the classroom already looked at Lunette, who took out her phone, and her eyes widened in surprise as she stood up again, walking into the hallway before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Lunette said in Japanese.

"Lunette!" her mom said, also speaking in Japanese. "Thank you for answering me right away! How's school going? Sorry that I'm just calling now-how was the train ride!"

Lunette laughed. "It was pretty fun-today's my second day of school here, and I've already made some friends."

"You've made friends?!" her mom exclaimed.

"It's not _that_ surprising," Lunette said.

"I know," her mom said. "It's just...it's been forever since you've said that, since long before you…" She trailed off, but Lunette understood what she meant.

"I have good friends here, mom," Lunette said. "But...do you know how Triple A is doing?"

"Triple A?" Lunette's mom asked. "Oh, you mean that girl that tried to save you."

"Yeah," Lunette said.

"Actually, she came by yesterday, asking how you were doing," Lunette's mom said.

"Really?" Lunette asked, her eyes wide in surprise, not noticing that Adrien and Nino were walking down the hall, listening to her conversation a little.

"I told her that I hadn't spoken to you yet since you had arrived, but she seemed to be doing fine," Lunette's mom continued. "It seems that she's been trying to make people realize how rude they have been being."

"Why would she do that?" Lunette asked, confused. _Why is she trying to make people realize that? Are they listening to her? Why would they? Can people change that fast? Commencing study on how fast a human's attitude can change-wait, I used to be human, so why don't I think of myself among them anymore? Commencing another study about being isolated-should I keep an eye on Chloe for that? And how fast a human's attitude can change? Commencing another study about-I can't do so many studies or I'm going to overload my brain! Of course, seeing as I'm a robot, isn't it my job anymore to figure out how everything works? Emotions and social impact on teenagers. Commencing studies on emotions and how society reacts. Stop commencing studies!_

"Don't you know?" Lunette's mom asked, breaking through her thoughts. "It's because she cares."

"Why does she care so much?" Lunette wondered out loud. "I mean, I'm not even there anymore. I didn't have friends. I never even really talked to her."

"Maybe you'll discover why someday, while you're in Paris," Lunette's mom said. "Well, I had better get going-I just wanted to call and make sure that you're doing alright. I was half tempted to call your system, but I decided to call your cell instead."

"Yeah, that would've been hard to explain," Lunette said just as the warning bell rang. "Oh, I'd better go-class starts soon. Um...should I call you back later?"

"Yes please, and tell me everything," Lunette's mom said.

"Love you, mom," Lunette said, then hung up and walked back into the classroom.

 **Meanwhile…**

Adrien and Nino looked at each other, then after Lunette.

"What did she even say?" Nino asked.

"Well, I know that it was a conversation with her mom-she said 'love you, mom,' at the end there," Adrien said.

"Oh, yeah," Nino said. "You understand...what language was that?"

"Japanese," Adrien said. "Although most of that conversation was...odd."

"How so?" Nino asked.

"Reasons," Adrien said, thinking about when he and Nino had been coming up the stairs, and he had heard Lunette said "Triple A," a name that sounded more than a little familiar…but where exactly had he heard it before? He'd have to think about it, and maybe ask Natalie later...but for now, it was time for class.

Adrien and Nino walked into the classroom and sat down at their seat, ready for class to begin.

 **Later…**

"School was pretty...interesting today," Marinette said as she, Lunette, and Alya walked out of the school.

"Agreed," Lunette said. "Oh, mom called me before school started."

"Really?!" Marinette gasped, looking at Lunette.

"Yeah," Lunette said. "She wanted to know if I had made any friends yet, and I decided to ask about Triple A. Apparently she's getting on people's backs about being jerks to me." She looked forward, tilting her head. "I honestly don't understand why. I mean, she barely knew me, and she just happened to be there. I can't understand why she would tell people that they should've been nicer. We weren't exactly friends. I never went and sat remotely near her during lunch. We would say hi in the hallways, but that was it. We didn't ask how each others days were going. We never spoke outside of school. We just...didn't."

"She's just being a good buddy, then," Alya said.

"Huh?" Lunette asked, giving her a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's say that you saw someone getting pushed around," Alya said. "What would you do?"

"Step in and help the kid getting pushed around," Lunette said without hesitation.

"Let's say that, for whatever reason, you couldn't," Alya said. "Maybe too many people in the way, already heading to do something different and you don't have ay time to stop, you're carrying too much breakable stuff that you can't just drop and help the person, something like that. Let's say this happens many times."

"I don't see your point," Lunette said.

"My point is, sometimes, for certain reasons, sometimes people can't help in situations," Alya said. "Even if they regret it later on. Just think of it as Triple A trying to make up for not helping beforehand."

"I never asked for her help, though," Lunette said. "So why did she give me her help? Why did she help me on the bridge if I never asked? According to certain studies, people will only respond to action when they are asked to, or if they feel like they owe the person. But she does not owe me anything, so why?"

"Don't rely on studies so much," Marinette said. "Watch how people react, and then you'll notice."

"That's what I have been doing," Lunette said, looking at her again. "I've been basing everything I know on how other people react to situations, as well as a few reactions of my own. But mostly on how others react to situations. And yet I still don't understand."

"How much do you understand of what happens here?" Alya asked. "Or are those studies based off people back in Japan?"

"Back in Japan, of course," Lunette said.

"Then maybe everything is different here," Alya said. "Throw out those old observations and make new ones. Ok? Can you try that?"

 _Sheesh, don't act like I'm a little girl,_ Lunette thought, but nodded. "I can try, I guess."

"Good!" Alya said. "So, who wants to go get ice cream?"

"Ooh, yum!" Marinette said, and the three of them laughed, then walked away.

 **Nearby,** Chloe watched them, making a mental note of everything that she'd heard.

 _Studies, huh?_ Chloe thought, a small smirk on her face. _That girl is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what._ With that, Chloe turned and stomped away.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think? Please leave a review, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a robot?! Thank you for reading!**

 **I'm going to be paying some more attention to this fanfiction soon, I hope, although for now, I'm a little more focused on my other two fanfictions-if you haven't read them, I think that you should check them out! One of them is called "Dark vs Light: A Fairy Tail Fanfiction", which is, of course, Fairy Tail, and the other one is called "What If?" It's a Ninjago movie fanfiction. If you've seen Fairy Tail or the Lego Ninjago movie, please check them out and tell me what you think! But enough on those.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to do a few day's time skip, so Lunette has been going to school for a few days now, and Chloe has clearly been up to no good, and Sabrina has been ignoring her. Exactly what has Chloe been up to in these past few days? (knowing her, more than a little complaining to her dad and butler, but no matter how much money her dad has, he's kinda unable to buy her friendships. We'll have to see where this goes!)**

 **Enjoy!**

Lunette walked into the classroom, instantly making a mental note of who was in class already-and making a note that Chloe looked a little upset.

 _Should I talk to her discreetly? Maybe. She looks really down. Don't want to be the cause of her becoming an akumatized villain, so I'm going to try and have a conversation with her at some point, but class starts in two minutes five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One. Etc._ She walked over to her seat and sat down-as usual, Nathaniel gave her a nod, but didn't look at her-not that she cared. After all, it was kinda interesting to watch him draw out of the corner of her eye during class.

A minute after Lunette sat down, walked into the classroom, and she began the lesson for the day.

 **Later…**

"Alright, class, who's ready for gym today?" the gym teacher asked, holding a dodgeball.

"Ah yeah!" Kim said happily. "Are we playing dodgeball today?!"

"Why do you think I'm holding a dodgeball?" the gym teacher asked. "Just because I can? _Yeah we're playing dodgeball!"_

 _Nobody's going to pick me for their team,_ Lunette instantly thought as everyone lined up, and two team captains were chosen-Adrien and Kim.

Almost instantly, Kim chose Ivan, and Adrien chose Nino. Kim chose Max, and Adrien chose Nathaniel. Kim chose Juleka, and Adrien chose Marinette-you could tell that Marinette was extremely happy. Kim chose Rose, and Adrien chose Alya. Then there was Sabrina chosen. Then Alix. Then Mylene. Leaving only Lunette and Chloe.

Adrien thought for a few seconds, then pointed at Chloe. "Chloe, you're on our team."

Chloe walked over. "You saved the best for very last, Adrikins!"

Adrien made a face that clearly stated that he hated the nickname, then the gym teacher looked at Lunette.

"Sorry, but there's an uneven amount of people-do you mind sitting this round out?" the gym teacher asked.

 _It's probably for the best that I don't play,_ Lunette thought, then nodded, sitting out to the side as the gym teacher blew his whistle, and the game started, but Lunette didn't focus on the game.

 _It's always been like this. If there's an uneven amount of people, then it's almost guaranteed that I won't be on a team. And if it's even? I'm the very last. It's always been like this._

Lunette kept thinking like this when, suddenly, she heard a yelp, and she looked up to see Max taking his cracked glasses off, and the gym teacher blew his whistle, pointing at Alix.

"Headshot-you're on the sidelines!" the gym teacher said.

Alix shrugged and walked over to the sidelines, and Max did as well, frowning at his glasses.

"I can't see without these," Max muttered. "I have to go get them fixed."

"You can borrow an old pair I have," Lunette offered, taking a small glasses case out of her bag and handing it to Max, who gave her an odd look.

"You used to have glasses?" Max asked. "Why don't you wear them anymore?"

 _Because my robotic eyes have perfect vision?_ Lunette thought.

Out loud, she said, "I got contacts, but I keep these with me, just in case."

"I shouldn't use these," Max said.

"Just until you get your glasses fixed," Lunette insisted. "Don't worry-it's not girly glasses."

Max opened the case to reveal completely black glasses. He slipped them on his face, then blinked in surprise.

"These are just about the same as mine," Max said.

"Sweet," Lunette said.

The gym teacher walked over. "Max, I want you to sit out for a little while, ok? Call your parents and let them know that your glasses broke-thanks for letting him borrow a pair of glasses, Lunette, but do you think you can play on Kim's team?"

Lunette blinked in surprise. "Um…"

"It's even now that Max is going to sit out," the gym teacher said.

 _But my robotic aim is a little too accurate...ah, I'll just try to mess up more than a few shots, or I can just say that I have really good aim._

"Ok, I guess," Lunette said.

The gym teacher blew his whistle, and everyone stopped playing.

"New game-same teams, adding Lunette in!" the gym teacher said, then ushered Lunette and Alix back onto the field.

Kim looked at Lunette. "How accurate can you throw?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Lunette said slowly.

"Good," Kim said, surprising Lunette, although she didn't let it show on her face. "Now, let's take them down!"

The gym teacher blew his whistle, and the two teams started to play-almost instantly, Lunette caught a ball and threw it back to the other side, surprising the person that had thrown it-because they were out seeing as she'd caught it-and the person that Lunette hit, since she had done it so fast it had been hard to see. After a few seconds, Lunette realized that Nino had thrown it, and she had hit Chloe.

 _Ok,_ Lunette said to herself, then dove out of the way of a second dodgeball coming at her, rolling on the ground and pushing herself up to her feet, but she was also kinda kneeling down, one hand stabilizing her, then she stood all the way up, grabbing a dodgeball and throwing it as hard as she could to the other team, hitting Alix, who had been getting ready to throw a dodgeball at Kim.

"Three people out with just two dodgeballs-that's kinda impressive," Kim yelled to Lunette, who dodged another dodgeball, leaning to the side a little.

"Is it?" Lunette asked, grabbing a dodgeball, then tossing it slightly into the air, catching it, then threw it to the other side, hitting Nathaniel, who shrugged and walked to the side.

"Someone catch a dodgeball!" Adrien yelled to his team.

 _That's not going to be easy,_ Marinette thought, glancing at Lunette, _seeing as she has perfect aim_ , but she still grabbed a ball and got ready to throw it, wondering if there was a way to actually hit her, or catch something she threw-basically, to get her out.

 **After the game…**

"Wow, you got _everyone_ out!" Kim told Lunette, who brushed a strand of "hair" out of her face, letting it magnetically lock to her other hairs, although it looked like she just tucked it behind her ear.

"Not _everyone_ ," Lunette muttered. "I mean, you got Marinette out."

"But you got _everyone_ else," Kim said. "I had no idea that you were so good at dodgeball."

"I'm not _that_ good," Lunette said. "I mean, I never really got picked for a dodgeball team before-well, if ever, being the very last and not allowed to touch a single dodgeball."

"Really?" Mylene asked. "But you were so good back there!"

Lunette looked away. "Well, nobody back at my old school liked me-that's kinda one of the reasons I'm here, too."

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked, none of them aware that the others were listening as well-Chloe listening the most.

"Well...back at my old school, I got bullied really bad," Lunette said. "And I mean _really_ bad. It wasn't just name calling. I mean full-out pushing and shoving. All the other kids were really mean to me. Well...actually, not all."

"Who wasn't?" Max asked.

"Well, there were a few people that just stood at the side and said hi in the halls, sometimes getting a teacher to the scene, but nothing really more," Lunette said. "But there was this one girl-everyone called her Triple A. I guess that she's the only one that was there in the very end, before…" She trailed off, looking upward.

"Before what?" Alix asked. "Does this have anything to do with your dad being in jail?"

"That's for...a different reason, although the bullying certainly didn't help matters," Lunette said softly. "I'd rather not talk about it." She took a deep breath. "Let's just head to class." She began to walk fast, leaving the others behind. They all exchanged glances, then hurried after her.

As they walked to class, Chloe's mind instantly began to think of a plan of how she could knock Lunette down a peg.

 **Later, much after school…**

Chloe hummed to herself as she typed, "Lunette in Japan," into the search engine. She clicked on the first article, hoping to find something interesting about why her father was in jail.

"Let's see…" Chloe said. "In Japan, Akio Cheng was arrested today...for...wait, _what_!?"

Her Butler, Jean, poked his head into her room. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I'm not talking to you," Chloe snapped, then sighed, remembering when Ladybug had once told her to be nice when she had gotten her miraculous. She usually didn't listen to that when she wasn't Queen Bee, but then again, Butler Jean had only ever been nice to her. "It's just that this bit of news is surprising."

Jean walked into the room and looked at the computer screen. "'Akio Cheng was arrested today for messing with the natural order and bringing his daughter, Lunette Cheng, back from the dead as a robot.' I didn't even know that it was possible."

"And get this," Chloe said. "This girl is in my class! And she's a _robot_?!"

"Interesting," Butler Jean said. "But why did you want to know about her?"

"She made Sabrina stop being friends with me," Chloe said. "I mean, who does she think she is?"

"Seeing as she's a robot, that must mean she's practically immortal, and she came back from the dead, so it seems," Butler Jean said. "Rather impressive that somebody was able to do that."

"But she's _dead_?" Chloe asked, pressing the back button and clicking on the next article. The two looked at the computer as the page loaded.

"'Today, in Tokyo, Japan, Lunette Cheng, fifteen years old, was killed by the driver of a truck that wasn't looking at where he was going,'" Chloe read out loud. "'The single witness present-her name will not be released, although her nickname is Triple A-claimed to have seen Lunette hanging from the bridge, looking like she was about to jump.' Wait, why would she have jumped?"

"Maybe she was being bullied?" Butler Jean suggested.

"She said something like that, but was it really that bad?" Chloe asked, starting to feel sorry for this girl, and starting to regret being rude to her the first day about her outfit. She continued to scan the page. "'Triple A reportedly stopped Lunette from jumping and proceeded to lecture her about why she was there, but Lunette Cheng did not respond, instead choosing to walk away on the sidewalk on the bridge, not realizing that her life would have ended in that very minute as a reckless driver hit her, killing her almost instantly.' Wow, that's dark. 'According to a few sources from school, including Triple A, a few other students, and even a teacher, Lunette Cheng has been bullied ever since she moved to Tokyo five years ago, coming from Paris, France.' Wait, she used to live here? Anyway. 'Her parents had new job opportunities, so the family moved to Tokyo, and Lunette was bullied.

"'"I had no idea that it was this bad," Lunette's mother, Mei Cheng, informed the press when they asked her about how she was handling the news. "I mean, I had a small idea that other students were picking on her, but I had no idea." At this point, her words were very hard to understand, seeing as she was crying very hard, but the press decided to interpret her words as follows. "I never should have told her that everything was going to get better soon. I should never have said that she just needed to keep moving forward. I should have asked her how bad it was, and now I never will be able to." At this moment, Akio Cheng walked into the room and asked the press to leave, as they were bothering his wife.'" A few tears came into Chloe's eyes. "I can't believe that people would do something so horrible."

A voice in her head-almost exactly like Pollen's-said, _Really? Because you are mean to people, too, you know._

Chloe let a few tears escape her eyes as she thought back to the day that Ladybug had given her her miraculous.

 _*flashback*_

" _Mom, you have to calm down!" Chloe yelled as loud as she could, knowing perfectly well that her mother couldn't hear her-Chloe was too far away._

 _Chloe prepared to start climbing the Eiffel Tower-the elevator was out of order-just as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see Ladybug, who was carrying a strange black box with a red design on the top._

" _Ladybug!" Chloe said, then pointed up to where her mother was. "Can you help? My mother has done something to tons of people-wait, where's Chat Noir?"_

" _I'm afraid that he and Rena Rouge can't help me today," Ladybug said, looking up. "In all honesty, I'm just about one hundred percent sure that I can't do this alone."_

" _Can't you fix this?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide. "Why can't they help?"_

" _Well, I know that Rena Rouge is...busy with a previous occupation, and I have no idea about Chat Noir," Ladybug said, looking at Chloe. "Which is why I need extra help." She took a deep breath. "In all honesty, I'm not completely sure why I'm doing this...but…" She held the box out to Chloe. "Take this."_

 _Chloe took the box, giving Ladybug a questioning look, then opened it. There was a yellowish light, then when it faded…_

 _...there was a small bee-like creature over a comb._

 _Chloe nearly dropped the box, but hung on at the last second as the creature opened its eyes and looked at Chloe._

" _Hello," the creature said. "I'm Pollen."_

" _W-what_ are _you?" Chloe asked, inspecting Pollen._

" _I'm a Kwami," Pollen said._

" _A what?" Chloe asked._

" _Kwamis are what help superheroes transform," Ladybug said, gently picking the comb up and placing it gently in Chloe's hair._

" _Wait, what are you saying?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide._

" _I need the help of another superhero-and that's you," Ladybug said, then held up a hand before Chloe said anything else. "However, this comes with a few rules. First, you_ must _give me the comb back as soon as I ask, which will be right after Style Queen is defeated. Second, you can't tell anyone about this. Nobody can know about you being a superhero-which will be part time, like Rena Rouge-understand that I'm likely to ask her for help more, but there will be times when I have to ask for your help."_

" _I'm going to be a superhero!?" Chloe exclaimed, her eyes wide._

 _Ladybug sighed. "Look, right now, this is only because you know more about Style Queen than just about everyone else. Otherwise, I'd probably choose someone else."_

" _Excuse me?" Chloe asked._

" _Aren't you aware that you're the reason that plenty of people have been akumatized?" Ladybug asked. "Out of everybody in Paris-ok, maybe not_ everyone _, but you've akumatized just about the most people out of everyone-there might be_ one _more person."_

" _You keep track?" Chloe asked._

" _That isn't the point right now," Ladybug said. "How about I put it like this. I want you to become a temporary superhero, don't tell anyone, give the comb back as soon as I ask,_ and _try to be nicer to others. Ok?"_

 _Chloe blinked at her, then glanced at Pollen, who was looking at her, wondering what she was going to say. Chloe then thought through everyone that she'd akumatized, most of the rude comments she'd said, then looked back at Ladybug._

" _I promise that I'll try," Chloe said, thinking back to when she'd become Antibug, what Ladybug had said about her-and it was true. Chloe really_ was _a jerk often, but still. Ladybug had still saved her when Stoneheart had thrown her. Despite having been an apparent grudge against Chloe, despite Chloe having been a jerk to everyone that she'd ever met-even Sabrina, her best friend-Ladybug had saved her. And she didn't just let the akuma villains get back at Chloe-well, occasionally, they_ did _manage to get her, but often, like with Zombizou, Ladybug tried to get Chloe away. It didn't matter. She always helped whenever she could._

 _No matter what people actually thought, Chloe actually cared about others, but her mother had been very strict as she had been young-which was probably why she and Chloe's dad were no longer married, really. Audrey Bourgeois had basically taught Chloe that she was alone in the world-that she would never have any true friends that weren't as rich as she was. Chloe's dad had found out what Audrey was telling her daughter, and had told her that she was a bad influence to the little girl, which led to Chloe's mom leaving, although she visited every so often, but while Chloe pretended to enjoy her visits, she always dreaded them. Sure, she had threatened her dad about calling her mom to solve a problem, but in reality, Chloe wouldn't've actually called her. She dreaded having conversations with her mom-not that she would actually tell that to anyone._

 _When Chloe made Sabrina do her homework? Chloe felt really bad about it, but she couldn't tell that to anyone. When she had made Marinette move seats because she wanted to sit behind Adrien? Well, Adrien was as rich as she was, so surely he understood that they were meant to be friends, but she still felt bad about laughing at Marinette. She knew that she shouldn't've left the gum on Marinette's seat and framed it on Adrien. She knew that the comments she was saying to the other students weren't that nice, but Chloe had to act that way-it was all she really knew. So they wouldn't want to be friends with her and use her, like her mother said would happen._

 _Anyway, Chloe looked at Pollen. "So, how does this work?"_

" _You have superpowers-yours is the ability to dispel evil," Pollen said. "For example, while only the wielder of the Ladybug earrings can de-evilize an akuma, you can help the victims."_

" _Style Queen had turned people into golden statues, for example," Ladybug added. "Your ability will allow you to turn them back into regular people, but once you do that-and only a single person at a time-you will have to transform back within five minutes."_

" _Really?" Chloe asked. "Does the same thing happen to you?"_

 _Ladybug nodded. "When I use lucky charm, I have five minutes before I have to transform back into my civilian form, which is why I often have to run from the scene as soon as the akumatized villain is defeated."_

" _I didn't know that," Chloe said. "I thought that was just you trying to avoid the press."_

" _Well, now you know, but you can't tell anyone," Ladybug said. "Anyway. It's time for us to get to the fight."_

" _How do I transform?" Chloe asked._

" _Easy," Pollen said. "You say, 'Pollen, stinger, please!'"_

" _Pollen, stinger, please!" Chloe said, then Pollen seemed to disappear into her comb, and Chloe found that her limbs moved on her own as a mask appeared on her face, her hair changed just a little, and her outfit changed as well._

 _Chloe looked down at her outfit. "Woah."_

" _I know, right?" Ladybug asked with a smile. "Now, before we get into the fight, what's your superhero name?"_

 _Chloe thought for a few seconds, then smiled at Ladybug-a genuine smile, because nobody but Ladybug knew that she was her._

" _I am Chloe Bourgeois, but from now on, I will be your new superhero: Queen Bee!" Chloe said, raising her head up proudly._

 _To Chloe's surprise, Ladybug smiled. "Then let's get to the fight."_

 _*end flashback*_

Sure, Chloe hadn't been as nice as she'd promised, but she'd still tried a little harder, but she still didn't know exactly how to be kind to others. She worked on it, though-although it was more discreetly than she liked, like leaving small gift baskets on her classmate's doorsteps, hoping that it would cheer up their days just a little. But this…

 _What have I done? Being rude to her...when she tried to die, and ended up dying in the end?_

Chloe stared at the article for a few more seconds, then pressed the print button, turning to her printer.

"What are you doing?" Butler Jean asked.

"I need to ask her about this," Chloe said. _And apologize. Definitely apologize._

"I think this would be something that she'd rather not be mentioned ever again," Butler Jean said. "That's what I would think."

"I still want to ask her," Chloe asked as the printer finished printing. She took the page out of the printer, then went back to the other article and printed that as well before sticking both of them in her backpack. "I'm just really curious, that's all."

"Huh," was the only reply she got before Butler Jean walked away.

Chloe closed the tab on her computer, then walked out of her room to go get supper.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What do you think?**

 **In all honesty, that's probably not going to happen when Chloe gets her Bee Miraculous, and she probably doesn't really care about the others in her class think besides Adrien, but wouldn't that be kinda sweet if Chloe actually thought that way? If she just didn't know how to treat others because her mother had just been that rude to her? Judging from what little we know about Audrey so far, from the fact that she always forgot Chloe's birthdays, and she left when Chloe was younger, I can't help but wonder if that's the real reason that Chloe is the way she is-and the fact that her dad spoils her like crazy doesn't help matters. But that's just my opinion, and it would really add to Chloe's backstory. Let me know if you think that Chloe should have a kinda sad-ish backstory about why she's so mean to everyone. Until I post the next chapter, although it's going to be some time while I'm busy and possibly finish my other two fanfictions. Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a Robot?! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Before I start, I just want to say that I just finished one of my other fanfictions-it's What if? Ninjago movie fanfic. If you've seen the Ninjago movie, I think that you should read it! But this isn't that fanfiction right now.**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything I reference here.**

 **Also, one more thing. Neon-S asked if this was mildly inspirited by the Kiwi Blitz webcomic-but I'll admit that I've never heard of it before I read the comic, and I've been trying to read it, but my phone won't let me see anything about it besides a few character descriptions. So I'm sorry that I'm accidentally making this similar to something else! So should I add that to the disclaimer? Oh well. But thanks for letting me know!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Lunette was sitting in her desk before class-she had gotten to school really early to help Ms. Bustier with some computer problems, so nobody else was around, seeing as Ms. Bustier was out of the class and talking to another teacher in a nearby classroom-when something in her head seemed to snap, and Lunette's head snapped up.

"Error," Lunette whispered in a robotic voice, then shook her head, standing up as her voice changed to normal. "Ah, come on. Great. Just great." She started to walk out of the classroom just as there was another snap, and her coordination got a little sloppy, but she still walked out of the classroom and over to the one that Ms. Bustier was in. She knocked quietly on the door, and Ms. Bustier and the teacher looked at her.

"What is it, Lunette?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling that well-I didn't even really know that it was possible, but I think that I need to head home to do some repairs," Lunette said. "Would that be alright?"

"Of course," Ms. Bustier said, giving Lunette a worried look. "Do you need some help getting home?"

"It's not that far," Lunette said. "I think that I can walk that far. Thank you, and I'll hopefully be back by tomorrow." She walked away, then started to slowly walk down the stairs just as some of the other kids in her class walked into the building, although Lunette didn't really notice. She was too busy clutching the railing of the stairs, concentrating on not falling just when she heard another small _snap_ , and she suddenly lost her grip and fell down the stairs. Her classmates turned to look at her, and then Alix and Sabrina walked over and helped her up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kim asked, giving her a confused look. "You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine," Lunette said, her voice sounding weird to her own ears, but it thankfully wasn't any type of robotic voice. "I'm just not feeling that well-I need to go home." _And do some_ major _repairs. I need to call Mom-or, even better, Dad. Just_ some _type of mechanical expert before I start getting worse._

"Oh," Max said, giving her an odd look just as Lunette heard another small _snap_ , but she couldn't tell what if was this time.

 _I need to leave before I find out_.

Lunette turned and walked to the school doors, nearly bumping into Chloe on her way _in_.

"Oh, Lunette!" Chloe said. "I need to talk to you."

Lunette could feel another snap coming, so she knew that she had to get out of there _fast_. "I'm sorry, but I _really_ need to get back home-I'm not feeling that well-"

"I didn't know that robots couldn't feel well," Chloe said, dropping her voice.

Lunette's eyes widened as she noticed two papers in Chloe's hand, and the top one made her eyes widen to their limit.

 _Akio Cheng arrested for messing with the dead._

For the first time in what felt like _forever_ , Lunette felt something well up in her eyes-and she knew that it wasn't tears.

"Where did you find those?" Lunette whispered, her voice starting to crack, going semi-robotic-oh god. This was getting bad.

"Online," Chloe said. "But does that matter right now. What matters is that I need to talk to you."

"I have to go," Lunette said desperately, hearing a small ripping sound inside her throat area-oh no.

Sabrina walled over. "Chloe, leave her alone." She spotted the papers in Chloe's hand. "Huh? Does that say...what?!"

That's when there was the snap in Lunette's throat, and she knew that she had to go _right then_.

"System error, system error," Lunette said, her voice loud and fully robotic-making everyone in her class jump, including Marinette and Alya, who were just walking into the building. She shook her head, but her robotic voice wouldn't stop. "System error."

"You're a _robot?!"_ just about everyone in her class exclaimed, and the other people in the area gave her surprised looks.

Lunette felt something coming out of her eyes, but she knew that it wasn't tears. It was,oil.

Lunette spun and ran out of the school, stumbling and tripping over her feet, even falling on her face, but then began to run again.

"Lunette, wait!" Marinette said, starting after her cousin, but then she stopped and spun to Chloe, absolutely angry. "Ok, seriously?! What is your _problem_?!"

"I was just-" Chloe started.

"Being a jerk, as always," Marinette snapped, tearing the papers away from Chloe and looking at them before glaring at Chloe again. "And you thought that it would be a good idea to bring _these_ up?" She put her hands on her hips. "Because I'll ask you this. How would _you_ feel if that happened to you? You know what, nevermind. You'll never understand any of this."

"She's a _robot?!"_ Max exclaimed, looking at Marinette. "Your cousin is a _robot_?!"

Marinette looked at him. "Don't act so surprised-Markov is your best friend, after all."

"But I don't call him my cousin-he doesn't have parents," Max said.

"Since when did _you_ become insensitive?" Marinette asked, then sighed, looking at Chloe. "Sorry for getting really mad. It's just...hard."

"What happened?" Mylene asked. "She looks so...real. Is she really just an image-not real?"

"She's real all right," Marinette said, then looked back down at the papers. "My cousin, not that long ago, was a human girl, living in Japan with Aunt Mei and Uncle Akio. Well, some kids were picking on her, and she got so depressed that she tried to end her life by jumping off a bridge."

All of them gasped.

"Yeah, I know," Marinette said. "I had no idea until Aunt Mei called us and told us that Lunette had died, and told us the story that nobody had known. She was standing at the edge of a bridge, about to jump, but a girl nicknamed Triple A pulled her away, trying to save her life-but seconds later, a reckless driver hit and killed her."

"So the real Lunette...is dead?" Nino asked, eyes wide. "That's messed up!"

"This is all a joke," Rose said, her face pale. "She was right there. She's in our class."

Marinette showed them the top paper. "A few days later, Uncle Akio somehow managed to create a robotic version of her and bring her back, but it didn't go that well. She went crazy, and she attacked him. He was arrested for messing with the dead, and the day of his trial is still being determined. In the meantime, Lunette was sent here, away from the bullies and the reminders that her life had...ended." She looked at Chloe again. "So why...why did you find this? Why bring these here and tell everyone that she's a robot?"

Chloe took a deep breath. "Um...you aren't going to believe me."

"Try me," Marinette asked.

"Yesterday, I was angry that she had so many friends, so I looked up her,family to see why her dad got arrested-I was kinda hoping that I could find something a little embarrassing," Chloe admitted. "But when I read the full story? I just wanted to apologize about being rude, and ask a few questions. I honestly didn't mean to reveal it, I swear."

"Revealing it wasn't your fault."

All of them turned to see Ms. Bustier and Mr. Damocles walking over.

"Lunette was breaking down, anyway-she would've had to reveal that she's a robot anyway," Ms. Bustier continued. "But I can't help but be just a _little_ worried about her right now."

"Why?" Alya asked.

"But here's what _I_ want to know-how can a robot not feel well?" Adrien asked. "Is that even possible?"

"She's breaking down," Marinette whispered.

All of them looked at her-the whole school yard was so silent that her voice carried through the whole yard.

"What?" Sabrina asked quietly.

Marinette looked at her. "Lunette was once a human girl, but now she's stuck in a robotic form-it shouldn't work like that. Robots are robots, humans are humans. And she became a robot days after that, so she was built _fast_."

"So errors were made," Max said. "I've been building onto Markov for a while now-and I'm still not done. How can she be built so fast without flaws?"

"She doesn't have _no_ flaws-and that's what's worrying me right now," Marinette said. "If something happens to her main cable, then she's going to die again-I can't let that happen."

"So you need to go find her," Me. Bustier said.

Marinette looked at her. "I don't know if she's heading home, or if she's too sad, or what. I just need to know that she's safe."

"Head home and check," Mr. Damocles said. "If she's not there, then come back, and your class can help search."

Everyone looked at Chloe, expecting her to complain about it, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she nodded, looking at Marinette.

"You go see if she's home," Chloe said. "And if she is, can you tell her that I'm...sorry?"

Marinette smiled slightly, thinking about when she had given Chloe the Bee Miraculous. "I won't, but you can tell her yourself." With that, she ran out of the school.

 **Meanwhile…**

Lunette brushed away some oil tears as she unscrewed some bolts in her arm, taking a small metal section out of her arm and looking at some broken wires. She sighed, then began to try and put them back together with a small roll of electric tape that she had in her pocket, but she soon had to wipe away oil tears again.

"It's not fair," Lunette whispered, her voice still robotic. "It's just not fair. I'm human, too, so why do I have to go through with this?" She sighed, her robotic voice cracking. "I wish that father had never brought me back. I wish that I wasn't in Paris. I wish...there's so much that I wish." She sobbed oil tears into her hands. "I just want to leave this world again. No, that's not it." She looked at her dragon headphones, grabbing them and slipping them over her "ears." "I wish that I could be in the same world as dragons."

 **Meanwhile…**

Hawkmoth opened his butterfly window.

"Emotions that are all too familiar, tragically," Hawkmoth said. "How perfect for my little akuma." A butterfly landed in his hand and became purple. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her poor, robotic heart."

The akuma flew away, towards Lunette.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Were you surprised that Lunette was akumatized? In all honesty, I didn't really like writing the whole depressing parts in this chapter-like her wanting to leave this world-but trust me-the next chapter is going to have just a little comedy, and you'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a Robot?! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any anime I reference.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lunette started to try to fix her arm cables again just as the akuma disappeared into her dragon necklace, and the light thing appeared around her face.

"Dragoness, I am Hawkmoth," Hawkmoth said.

Lunette tilted her head to the side. "Noting your voice under Hawkmoth, as well as doing a voice analysis."

"Wait, don't-" Hawkmoth started.

"Voice analysis complete," Lunette said.

"Unbelievable," Hawkmoth muttered.

"Hello, Gabriel Agreste, world famous fashion designer, husband of Emillie Agreste, father of Adrien Agreste and-" Lunette started.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up," Hawkmoth said. "You _know_ about _her_?"

"She went to my old school," Lunette said. "But if you don't mind, I would like to finish my data folder analysis."

"I already know about myself-do you really need to repeat it to me?" Hawkmoth asked.

"Requesting silence-silence granted," Lunette said.

" _Thank_ you," Hawkmoth said.

"Words of gratitude-may I ask why you are saying them?" Lunette asked.

"Does it matter right now?" Hawkmoth asked. "Because I have a proposal for you."

"You would like for me to become a supervillain under the name of Dragoness and take the Ladybug earrings and the Cat ring for you, and in exchange I get revenge on...who do I need revenge on?" Lunette asked.

"I see that you're rather smart," Hawkmoth said. "And wouldn't you like revenge on Chloe? After all, now your classmates know-and,how do you know that they won't pick on you like those bullies back in Japan? And wouldn't revenge be ever so sweet on them?"

Lunette thought for a few seconds. "You have me intrigued. My ears are open."

"I grant you the power to take your revenge, and to be as graceful as a dragon," Hawkmoth said. "Nobody will ever be able to pick on you again."

Lunette stood up. "To soar above the people below is my biggest dream-a wish I want fufilled." She looked up. "I accept your help, and O swear, in return, I will use every weapon at my disposal to fetch you the great gift you desire." Suddenly, a purple glow engulfed her, and her outfit changed to a blue dragon-scaled dress that reached her knees. Her hair was down, and two horns stuck out of her head. Two light blue wings stuck out if her back, and a blue scaled mask covered her face near her eyes. She looked down at her outfit and smiled. "I really love the outfit, Hawkmoth." Her voice sounded a little more growly, but it was just about all robotic. She smiled wider. "You kept my robotic voice."

"I believe that your voice is lovely," Hawkmoth said. "It may be robotic, but that doesn't make it horrible."

Dragoness smiled. "You know, everything I've ever found about you calls you a villain without reason, but I believe that you are just a misunderstood hero, Hawkmoth."

"What makes you say that?" Hawkmoth asked, more than a little confused.

"In Japanese, 'akuma' means 'demon,'" Lunette said. "However, what is demonic about what you are doing? You are giving people like me a chance to blow off some steam, for justice to be served. All you ask is that the person takes out teo specific obstacles that would stand in their way, anyway. However, some of your methods can come off as rather extreme."

"How so?" Hawkmoth asked.

"Many akumatized villains destroy large parts of Paris-is it really necessary?" Dragoness asked. "Actually, forget I said anything. I'll get started." With that, she stretched her wings and began to fly.

 **With the class…**

"Lunette!" Marinette called, looking around, hoping to see her cousin.

The class had decided to split into groups of two to search for Lunette once Marinette had discovered that Lunette hadn't gone home.

"Lunette!" Alya called out-she and Marinette had partnered up. "Seriously, where can that girl _be_?"

"She'd better be alright, that's for sure," Marinette muttered.

"She has to be," Alya said, looking at Marinette. "If she's not, I'll drag her back from the afterlife again myself."

"How foolish of you to assume that a mortal like yourself could do such a task."

Both girls jumped and spun to see…

...Lunette, but not Lunette.

"Lunette!" Marinette gasped.

"My name is not Lunette anymore," Lunette said. "If you would like to refer to me, call me Dragoness if you don't mind."

Marinette and Alya took a step back as Lunette's eyes turned completely blue, focusing solely on them.

"Hearts are kind," Lunette said, then turned away. "Moving on."

Marinette and Alya exchanged a look.

"I don't know about you, but there's no way I'm missing this scoop," Alya said, taking out her phone.

"I'll go find some others and tell them what's up," Marinette said, then ran away, stepping into a side-alley after a few minutes. Tikki flew out of her purse.

"Another robotic superhero," Tikki said. "I wonder if Lunette's going to be alright after all this."

"I hope so," Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on!"

 **With Adrien and Nino**

Adrien looked around. "Seriously, I have no idea where this girl could possibly be. Do you?"

"I want to say her place, or hiding on the way, but then again, Marinette would've seen her," Nino said. "So, in all honesty, I can't think of a single place that she _could_ be."

"Well, she's probably been all over Paris, or has a map of the whole place, so wherever she is, it's not going to be easy to find," Adrien said. "Which makes this all the harder seeing as we're on a time limit-even better, nobody knows what it is. It could've run out already."

"Pardon, but I believe that you're wrong."

Nino and Adrien jumped to see Dragoness hovering in the air above them.

"My time has yet to run out, and it never will," Dragoness said. "But I appreciate your concern."

"Lunette?" Nino asked.

"I go by Dragoness," Dragoness said, then blinked. "Hearts are good. Moving on." She started to fly away, but then Ladybug showed up.

" _There_ you are," Ladybug said, landing not too far from Nino and Adrien, who started to run away.

Adrien looked at Nino. "Split up, find classmates?"

Nino nodded, and the two split up, but Adrien quickly ducked into an alleyway, letting Plagg out.

"Seriously, the _robot_ girl got akumatized?" Plagg asked. "We'll just have to hope that she won't break down right after."

"We'll see-I mean, I don't want to see everyone in the class get really depressed over it," Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out!"

 **With Ladybug…**

Ladybug dodged an attack from Dragoness-one of the plasma guns in her arms- _why the why did this robot have_ plasma guns _?!_ Was this part of her akumatized form, or was this something she'd always had?! Seriously!?

Ladybug jumped back to avoid a hit, and accidentally jumped into Chat Noir. She looked at him as he nodded at Dragoness.

"Hey, somebody seems to be going _haywire_ ," Chat Noir said. "How about you fall back a scale or two?"

"I do not see why we must fight," Dragoness said. "After all, you two have kindness in your hearts, so how about we call this fight off, and you hand me the Ladybug earrings and the Cat ring?"

"Not gonna happen," Ladybug said.

"Then sorry in advance if this hurts," Dragoness said, raising her arm and sending a blast at them.

"Any idea where the akuma is?" Chat Noir asked as he and Ladybug jumped out of the way.

"I think that it's in her necklace," Ladybug said.

"My akuma is not something that you will be receiving easily," Dragoness said. "Although I am confident that your attempts will be rather amusing."

"We'll see about that," Ladybug said. "Lucky charm!" She threw her yo-yo into the air, and down dropped...a teapot?

"Um, I'm guessing that this means we need backup," Chat Noir said.

"Distract her-I'll go," Ladybug said, then left.

"Dragoness, go after her!" Hawkmoth said.

"I have a complete plan of what I am doing," Dragoness answered. "It will be easier to take them down one-by-one, and if I attempt to follow her, Chat Noir will stop me."

 _Why is this girl smarter than I am?_ Hawkmoth thought more than a little angrily. "Fine. Keep fighting."

Dragoness continued to fight Chat Noir, but after a few seconds, her head snapped at a group of boys who were snickering and snorting about something. Her eyes flashed red as she shot a blind plasma blast at Chat Noir.

 _Bullies._

"Are you gonna concentrate on fighting _me_ , or what?" Chat Noir asked, but Dragoness didn't seem to notice. Instead, she turned away and flew at the boys, who didn't notice her. Chat Noir started to go after her, but she stopped directly in their path. The boys stopped, glaring at her.

"What do you want?" the head boy asked gruffly.

"I sense badness in your hearts," Dragoness said, raising one hand at them, her plasma blasters disappearing temporarily. "For that, you will pay."

"What are you-" the second boy started just as all three of them became small dragons that instantly started to flock around her. She nodded at them, then turned back to Chat Noir.

"It is no longer one on one, _Cat_ ," Dragoness said. "And I trust that you will realize that I have the upper hand."

Chat Noir spun his staff, his eyes locked on her. "You may have the upper _claws,_ but you aren't the only one with claws here."

" _Talons_ ," Dragoness snarled, surprising Chat Noir.

"Huh?" Chat Noir asked.

"Dragons have _talons_ , not _claws_ ," Dragoness said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, you would think that you would realize that cats and dragons are not really much alike."

"What makes you say that?" Chat Noir asked, noting that she wasn't even trying to fight at that moment-then again, what could happen if he took the object? Ladybug wasn't there to catch the akuma, and he really _was_ outnumbered by fire-breathing dragons. Hopefully he could stall for time for at _least_ ten minutes…

Dragoness rolled her eyes, her voice sounding just a little like a teenager's rather than a serious robot. "Seriously, are you stupid or something? Dragons can _fly,_ first off-can cats?"

"No, but other than that and the scales," Chat Noir said.

"Fire breathers," Dragoness said.

"But both of them are _awesome_ ," Chat Noir said.

"I can agree with you on that one," Dragoness said.

"What are you doing?" Hawkmoth asked. "Take his miraculous already!"

Dragoness brushed him off.

"Have you ever had a pet cat?" Chat Noir asked.

"Well, of _course_ I have," Dragoness said. "She was actually a black and white cat-I used to call her _Purr_ incess."

"So you used to be a pun master, too!" Chat Noir exclaimed.

" _Purr_ -lease," Dragoness said. "I've been making _pun_ ny puns since I was a little kid!"

"How _claw_ some," Chat Noir said.

"You're _meow_ ly a novice at this," Dragoness said. " _Claw_ some is the most _claw_ vious in the whole _book_."

"Are you _kitten_ me right _meow_?" Chat Noir asked.

Dragoness shook her head. "You must mean you've _cat_ to be _kitten_ me right _meow_. Get the whole phrase, or else you're gonna lose this _pun_ ny contest."

"So it's a _claw_ test now?" Chat Noir asked, grinning. "Because I'm _paw_ sitive that you're going _down_."

Dragoness mockingly gasped. "You've _cat_ to be _kitten_ me right _meow_. You thought of a glorious pun before _meow_! I'm _mew_ nded!"

"God, Dragoness, _why?"_ Hawkmoth asked, but Dragoness didn't respond.

"Let's make things a little more interesting," Dragoness said with a sly grin. "Whoever has the _pun_ niest pun by the time your partner comes back wins. If I win, I get your miraculous."

"And I get your necklace if I win," Chat Noir said. " _Purr_ fect."

Hawkmoth watched the scene in complete shock as the two threw puns back and forth.

 _Master, you've created a monster,_ Nooroo's voice said in Hawkmoth's head **(A/N: Can they hear their kwamis while transformed? Sometimes it would make sense, but hey! This is a fanfiction! If it's not true, then it doesn't completely matter when it's here…)**

 _I know,_ Hawkmoth thought with a sigh, but there was nothing he could do but watch the two's pun battle-and kinda want to join in, but he knew that he couldn't. So he decided to watch the pun battle take place, thinking up a few _really_ good puns that would definitely work, but the two times he suggested them to Dragoness, she brushed him off and didn't use them.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Anyone up for a** _ **pun**_ **ny** _ **claw**_ **test? Haha, if it was me instead of Dragoness, I would definitely lose, paws down. If you want, suggest some puns, and they might be used when the** _ **pun**_ **ny** _ **claw**_ **test starts again-although I'm going to take a chapter break from that at least and go with Marinette and the other superheroes. Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a Robot?! I hope you like it!**

 **I won't be updating this for at least the next week because I'm writing a Miraculous One-shot-when it's up, please check it out! But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any anime referenced, and Lunette is an OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

Marinette detransformed as she walked out of an alleyway, then quickly scurried over to Master Fu's shop, walking inside.

Master Fu looked at her. "Hello, Marinette. What's up?"

"I used lucky charm, and I got the teapot thing again," Marinette said.

"What akuma?" Master Fu asked.

"She's calling herself Dragoness, but in reality, she's my cousin, Lunette," Marinette said. "She's a robot from Japan."

"Your cousin is a robot?" Master Fu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, technically she was born human, but she died not too long ago, and now she's a robot, and she was sent here," Marinette said.

"Interesting," Master Fu said, walking over to the Miraculous box and taking it out, then he thought for a few seconds. "Did you see the superpower of Dragoness?"

Marinette shrugged. "She used plasma blasters, but that may or may not be something she can do as a robot."

"Why would she-nevermind," Master Fu said. "I think that I have an idea of what should happen." He opened the box and took out the Fox Miraculous, the Bee Miraculous, and, after a few seconds and glancing at Wayzz, who hadn't really said anything, he took of the bracelet, then put all three in boxes and handed them to Marinette. "Here."

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked, biting her lip. "I mean, I enjoy having Alya as Rena Rogue, and I know that you can't be Carapace, but I'm not completely sure if Chloe should be part of this one. She's the reason that my cousin was akumatized...and I'm worried. She was breaking down, and I'm not completely if she's even going to make it through today. I hope that after everything, she gets fixed up."

"We'll see," Master Fu said as Marinette took the boxes. "Seeing as you are not completely sure what her actual power is-I have a hard time believing that it is just plasma blasts, seeing as she may be able to do that already, and it should be related to dragons-you may just need help from all three."

"Thank you, Master Fu," Marinette said. "I'll bring them back as soon as Dragoness has been defeated."

"I know that you will," Master Fu said as Marinette left.

 **With Chloe…**

Chloe sighed as she sat in an alley. She knew that she shouldn't really look for Lunette-she didn't want things to get potentially worse, so when Sabrina hadn't been paying attention, Chloe had slipped away and hid.

"Hey, Chloe."

Chloe looked up as Ladybug kneeled down next to her.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"There's a dangerous akuma on the loose, and we need your help," Ladybug said, holding the Bee Miraculous's box out to Chloe, who pushed it away.

"I think I know who the akuma is-it's Lunette Cheng, isn't it?" Chloe asked.

"I don't really know-she calls herself Dragoness, but I believe that the name Lunette was mentioned by someone," Ladybug said.

"Then I shouldn't help," Chloe said. "It's my fault. That she was akumatized. I was _really_ awful to her." She hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't deserve to be a superhero. I'm only a villain. Please, just...just leave."

"You feel bad about it," Ladybug said.

"Of _course_ I do!" Chloe exclaimed, starting to cry. "She...she...she…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"If you feel bad about it, then please help me make it right," Ladybug said, then handed the box to Chloe. "You know how to find akumatized villains. I'm going to get help from Rena Rogue and Carapace as well."

Chloe's eyes widened as Ladybug left, then she looked at the box in her hands. With a deep breath, she opened the box, ready to fix her mistake.

 **With Nino…**

Nino looked around. "Seriously, where _is_ everyone? I've been walking around, and I haven't seen _anyone_!"

"Hey, Nino!"

Nino looked around, then spotted Ladybug waving at him. Nino walked over.

"Hey, Ladybug," Nino said, then noticed that she was carrying two boxes-he knew those boxes. "Um...is that…?"

"Your Miraculous, and another?" Ladybug said, nodding. "I still have to bring Rena Rogue hers. We need help. There's Dragoness-you saw her earlier. I need your help."

"Ok," Nino said, taking the box.

"You know the drill-make sure you're somewhere you can't be seen," Ladybug said. "Also, I might have to have you hold onto it for just a few extra minutes, since Rena Rogue and Queen Bee have their miraculouses, too-well, Queen Bee does, Rena will."

Nino nodded, thinking back to when he got his miraculous for the first time.

 _*flashback*_

 **(A/N: I was going to write the whole scene for this, but then the episode came out as I wrote this, so I decided to just go with that instead. If you haven't seen it, look up Anansi, and you should find it.)**

 _*end flashback*_

Nino opened the box, and Wayzz appeared.

"Hello, Nino," Wayzz said. "How are you?"

"Great," Nino said. "And you?"

"Good," Wayzz said.

"I have to go give Rena Rogue her miraculous, so I trust that you know what to do," Ladybug said, then left.

Wayzz and Nino exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Wayzz, Shell on!" Nino said.

 **With Alya…**

Alya, being actually smart, had called the others in the class already, and was getting ready to call Nino when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun to see Ladybug, who held out the miraculous box wordlessly. Alya looked up at her, and Ladybug nodded.

With a smile, Alya nodded as well, then took the box, opening it. Trixx popped out with a smile, then nodded at Alya, who nodded at Trixx as well.

Alya looked around, noting that nobody else was around, then put on the necklace.

"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya said.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Also, as I mentioned, I'm also writing a Miraculous Ladybug one-shot, which will hopefully be up by Friday. Please check it out!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a robot?! I hope you like it!**

 **I just finished one of my other fanfics, so if you like Fairy Tail, you should read it!**

 **Anyway. I'm really bad with procrastination, and I should probably be working on my one shot...but at the same time, I'm just gonna write this.**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any anime that I reference here!**

 **Enjoy!**

"How can you be so _paw_ sitive that I'll lose?"

"Because your puns are _claw_ sitively _mew_ nding!"

"Oh yeah? Because I am the _mew_ ster of chat puns!"

" _Purr_ lease. _I_ am the _claw_ solute BEST!"

And this is the,moment that Ladybug-along with Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee-showed up at the scene, just to hear the last of their puns. Ladybug groaned.

 _WHY ARE THEY SAYING PUNS?!_ Ladybug thought angrily.

Ladybug and the other three landed, and Chat Noir and Dragoness looked at them.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir said. "You're back!"

Dragoness shrugged, looking at Chat Noir. "And...it's a tie."

"No!" Chat Noir said, looking back to her. " _I_ won!"

"No, it's a tie," Dragoness said, then looked over Ladybug, Carapace, Rena Rogue, and Queen Bee. "I see kindness in your heart, yours, yours...ah!" She held out her hand, gesturing at Queen Bee. " _You_."

Queen Bee gulped just as Dragoness snapped her fingers, and Queen Bee was suddenly transformed into a small dragon. The dragon flew to Dragoness's side, joining the other three.

Rena Rouge's eyes grew wide. "So we're fighting _dragons_?"

"We do not have to fight," Dragoness said, holding out her hand. "You could give me your miraculouses, and then this fight could be over just like that."

"No," Ladybug said, getting into a fighting stance. "Because _we_ are going to win."

Dragoness sighed. "Then so be it."

And with that, they started to fight.

 **(I really suck with fighting scenes, so I'm going to skip past to when Ladybug breaks the necklace.)**

Ladybug took her yoyo. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Now, time to deevilize!" She grabbed the akuma with her yoyo. "Gotcha!" She released the akuma. "Bye bye little butterfly." She took her lucky charm object. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw it up, and Paris began to fix itself. Dragoness turned back into Lunette, and the dragons-she had gained more during the fight-turned back to normal. Queen Bee instantly walked over to her friend just as Lunette shook off the last of the transformation, then looked around, blinking.

The superheroes all fistbumped. "Pound it!" The miraculouses started to beep.

"Well, gotta run!" Chat Noir said. "See you all next time!" He left.

Ladybug looked at Carapace and Rena Rogue. "I'll come get your miraculouses after a little while, ok?"

The two nodded, then left. Ladybug looked at Queen Bee, who was kneeling next to Lunette"Are you alright?" Queen Bee asked carefully. "I...um...heard that you were a robot that was breaking down."

"Most of my systems seem to be fully function, although I guess that my voice box still needs fixing," Lunette said, her voice still robotic. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome," Queen Bee said with a smile. "Um...you can get home by yourself, right?"

"Of course I can," Lunette said. "But thank you again for asking." She stood up, then began to walk away.

Queen Bee turned to Ladybug and nodded. With that, the two of them left.

Lunette looked after them, then, with a smile on her face, continued to walk home.

 **After school…**

At about lunch time, all of the students of Miss Bustier's class had finally come back to the school-a few had turned off their phones, so it had been a little harder to contact them, and Marinette had to return the miraculouses, but the class had finished out the school day.

Marinette started to walk home, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see…

...Chloe?

"What's up, Chloe?" Marinette asked, thinking about how she had apologized to Lunette and had almost refused the miraculous because she felt so bad-in reality, it was kinda hard not to kinda want to listen to Chloe at that moment.

"Um...would it be alright if I come talk to Lunette quick?" Chloe asked. "I want to apologize about what happened earlier."

Marinette seemed to think for a few seconds, then nodded. "But if she asks you to leave, you'll have to leave. Alright?"

Chloe nodded, then the two walked to Marinette's house.

 **At Marinette's.**

The two walked into the bakery, then into the back, where Sabine was trying to fix some wires in Lunette's back.

Lunette looked up at Chloe and Marinette. "School already done?" Her voice was still robotic.

Sabine looked up. "Oh, hi, Marinette...Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to say sorry," Chloe said, looking fully at Lunette. "I shouldn't've dug into business that I wasn't part of. I never should have printed off those articles and brought them to school. And I'm really sorry."

"It is alright," Lunette said, surprising Chloe.

"Y-You forgive me, just like that?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Of course," Lunette said. "Why would I not?"

"Do you really understand what happened today?" Marinette asked. "You were akumatized into-"

"Yes, I am well aware of what happened to me," Lunette said. "It was very...educational."

"How could it have been educational?" Chloe asked, confused. "You don't remember it."

"I am programmed to record everything that I see and send it to my hard drive," Lunette said. "My time as Dragoness was uploaded there, and all I had to do was watch what happened to remember everything. Very useful seeing as my hard drive is connected to a computer that will allow my creator to make me again should I fail."

"So...you weren't in any actual danger?" Chloe asked, slightly relieved.

"Seeing as he is in jail at the moment, it would have taken years before he could check the computer to see that I failed, and even then, it would take him quite some time to remember how to recreate a robotic version of myself," Lunette said. "Being able to turn bullies into dragons was a very stress relieving event."

Chloe and Marinette exchanged glances with each other and Sabine, then looked back at Lunette.

"You _remember_?" Marinette asked quietly. "Then...you remember Hawkmoth."

"Yes, I do," Lunette said. "He was rather polite, strangely-I could see why people listen to him while knowing that he turns people into villains. I was breaking down and I was feeling sadness over breaking down knowing that I was potentially close to it."

"Lunette, there's something that we need to know," Marinette said. "You have a voice recognition software-we both know that you do. So. Who. Is. Hawkmoth?"

"My voice recognition software was breaking down with the rest of me," Lunette said.

"Oh," Marinette said.

"Fortunately, I was able to still match his voice," Lunette said, data running through her eyes to the rest of her head. "How strange. Some of my data has been corrupted. Switching to folder data." More data swarmed through her head, then she seemed confused, then her eyes lit up. "Ah-ha! Data corruption found. Database fixing quick...Hawkmoth's folder combined with...huh? Is this an error?"

"What?!" Chloe, Marinette, and Sabine exclaimed.

"Folder combined with...Gabriel Agreste?" Lunette asked.

"Can't be-he was the Collector," Marinette sighed. "Which means that we have no clue."

"My database has never errored before," Lunette said. "Not like this. Which means that I was trying to either leave a hint to who Hawkmoth was-for some reason leaving it with Gabriel Agreste-or I was trying to say that they are one and the same."

"I hate to say it, but you haven't exactly been around for so long with your systems," Sabine said. "And you _were_ breaking down...that's a serious accusation."

"Based on legitimate evidence I collected, and including the fact that I still can semi-remember Hawkmoth's voice-I believe my analysis is correct," Lunette said.

"But he was Collector," Marinette said.

"Is there some superhero supervillain manual that says that Hawkmoth could not akumatize himself?" Lunette asked.

Marinette opened her mouth as if to say something, then paused, eyes wide.

"I don't think there is one," Marinette said, her face becoming pale.

 _Unless it's in the Miraculous book,_ Marinette thought.

Suddenly, Tikki poked out.

"Actually, there _have_ been holders of the Moth Miraculous that have akumatized themselves in the past…" Tikki said while Sabine and Chloe nearly screamed, scrambling away from Tikki.

"Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to show yourself around others!"

"Sorry," Tikki said. "I just had to speak up."

"T-That's a kwami," Chloe stammered. "M-Marinette, why do you have a kwami?"

"Noted-called a kwami-name Tikki?" Lunette asked.

Tikki nodded at Lunette. "I've been wondering if you already knew everything."

"I have voice recognition softwares, as well as facial recognition softwares," Lunette said. "I try to keep my mouth shut, but I know the secret identity of each superhero of Paris."

"Wait, what's going on?" Sabine asked. "Why is there a large floating bug that's talking?"

"I'm called a kwami," Tikki said.

"They grant superpowers," Chloe breathed, suddenly realizing what this meant.

"Superpowers?" Sabine asked, her eyes widening. "As in...Ladybug and Chat Noir _superpowers_?"

"You're Ladybug," Chloe said, her eyes wide.

Marinette sighed. "Yeah. I'm Ladybug. But don't tell anyone! If you don't mind."

"I just want to know exactly what's going on," Sabine said. "You're Ladybug? And how did you know what a kwami is? And what does that even _mean_?"

"Kwami is an alternate of the word 'kami,' which means God in Japanese," Lunette said, data in her eyes. "Which means that their powers are almost given to them by small god-like creatures that take the form of small animals."

"Seriously, you're a little too smart," Chloe said.

"Walking computer trying to re-understand human emotions and actions," Lunette said. "But anyway." She looked at Sabine. "Yes, Marinette is Ladybug-to answer that question. And as for why Chloe knows that term…" She looked at Chloe. "Would you like to explain?"

Chloe sighed. "I-I'm Queen Bee."

Sabine's mind was clearly at its breaking point at this point as she looked back and forth between Chloe and Marinette, glancing at Tikki every so often. It was clear that she was still just trying to process the information.

"H-How?" Sabine finally asked.

Marinette took a deep breath. "I should probably tell this entire story to you and dad-you too, Lunette." She looked at Chloe. "I'm not completely sure if you want to be here, too…"

"If you don't mind," Chloe said.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked. "I mean, if you need to go, I can give the full explanation…"

"I don't need to be home anytime soon," Chloe said. "I sent daddy a text saying that I was planning on taking a while with something." She sighed. "I want to apologize to Sabrina, too, but I don't know how...I mean, she hates me now, so…"

"Saying sorry can go a very long way," Lunette said. They all looked at her. "Before everything happened, people shoved me through the hallways without a care, and they never said a word to me. The only reason I didn't consider...well...everything, beforehand, was because of a boy who accidentally bumped into me and said sorry. That kindness was enough to make me help him in everyway that I could."

"Really?" Chloe asked. "I don't think that would work with Sabrina, though...I've been so mean to her...for so long…"

"You'll never know until you try," Lunette said.

Chloe smiled. "Thanks, Lunette."

Lunette smiled. "So, how about you two start? I believe that this will be a long story indeed."

Marinette and Chloe exchanged a look, then nodded.

"But first, I'll go get Tom," Sabine said, standing up and walking away. All of them knew that this was going to take a while.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I'm going to work on my one-shot-no promises, seeing as I'm also planning on two, three...ok,** _ **four**_ **other stories...I need to get better at managing this...but oh well. Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of My Cousin is a robot?! I hope you like it!**

 **Sorry about going over a week without updating. I've had writer's block on a book I've been writing-I'm planning on being an author, more on that in a minute-and I've finally found my motivation to write again!**

 **Ok, so do you want to know something weird? For quite a few years now, I've been writing full-length books, and I actually want to get published-as insane as that kinda sounds. Well, out of the blue, suddenly, I had no idea what to write anymore, and I just couldn't beat my writer's block, but I want to get published, so I decided to focus on that, but here's the thing-would anyone** _ **want**_ **to read the books I've written? I wasn't completely sure. Which is why I came up with the idea to start this account.**

 **Sounds crazy, right? That I'm writing fanfics while trying to get published? But it's not as weird as you might think. These ideas of mine are what I'm seeing if people like-and this story may or may not have a similar problem as one of my others-Lunette being brought away from her family, I mean. Although the actual book has nothing to do with Miraculous Ladybug. But still. Do you like the story? Because this is kinda the miraculous version of one of my actual ones.**

 **I know that you probably didn't just read all of that-don't blame you if you didn't-but I'm kinda glad to put that into words. So yeah.**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything I reference here-but the ideas for the story are completely my own!**

 **Enjoy!**

Marinette took a deep breath, glancing at Lunette and Chloe. It was late, and all three of them were wearing hoodies so nobody would recognize them-it was really weird. Marinette had quickly found three pairs of plain black leggings and three hoodies that nobody else had ever seen before, and the three of them had quickly changed-Chloe hadn't even made a comment about the outfits being worn and a little shady-looking.

Anyway, the three of them were standing in front of Master Fu's shop, not wearing anything that anybody would associate with them-Tikki was hiding in Marinette's hoodie, and Marinette had put her hair into a braid-not that anyone could see it. Chloe's hair was down, and she had put on pink eye-shadow-as weird as it was, it surprisingly made people a little less suspicious ( **A/N: Kinda like a mask-she no longer looks like Chloe. ?)**

Taking another,deep breath, Marinette opened the door, and the three of then walked inside. Master Fu and Wayzz were looking at the tablet with the pictures of the book, but they looked up as Marinette entered first...followed by Chloe and Lunette.

Master Fu stood up as Tikki came out. "Marinette...Tikki…"

"Master Fu, we have some information that you need to hear," Tikki said. "We know who Hawkmoth is!"

Master Fu and Wayzz paused.

"How?" Wayzz asked.

Marinette, Tikki, and Chloe all looked at Lunette. Master Fu and Wayzz did as well.

Lunette stepped forward. "Hello. I am Lunette Cheng-I was the supervillain Dragoness earlier?" Her voice was still robotic.

"I heard about that," Master Fu said. "What brought you here?"

"Seeing that I am a robot, I recorded my conversation with Hawkmoth," Lunette said. "I have done a voice analysis, and I believe that I havr found a match."

Master Fu's eyes were wide. "You know who Hawkmoth is?"

Lunette nodded. "Although I have been told that it cannot be him, seeing that he has already been akumatized. I am talking about Gabriel Agreste."

"He was the Collector," Master Fu said. "So he cannot be Hawkmoth."

"Is there a specific place where it states that Hawkmoth cannot akumatize himself?" Lunette asked.

Master Fu opened his mouth as if to say something, then his eyes grew wide.

"But that means...Hawkmoth really _could_ be anyone," Master Fu said.

"Are you sure that it is Gabriel Agreste?" Wayzz asked.

"I can play the recording if you want me to," Lunette said. "But I am very confident that it is Gabriel Agreste. When I became Dragoness, I combined the two folders in my database-I would never do that unless I was one hundred percent sure-and the recording just proves it."

"Then play it," Master Fu said.

"Loading," Lunette said, data in her eyes just as the recording began to play.

* **skip to end of recording***

The room stayed silent as they digested the recording-and the confirmation of Hawkmoth's identity.

"Since we know who he is...we need to fight him, don't we?" Chloe asked after a minute.

"Yeah," Wayzz said.

"And he'll be arrested for his crimes," Master Fu said.

"But...what will happen to Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know," Master Fu said. "But no matter what, we must take down Hawkmoth-and that means we will need help." He walked over to the Miracle Box and opened it, taking out the bee miraculous first and handing it to Chloe. "Here, Queen Bee. Your help will be needed on this mission."

Chloe hesitated, then quickly put the miraculous on. Pollen appeared, smiling at Chloe, who smiled back.

Master Fu took out Alya and Nino's miraculouses, then put them in boxes and handed them to Marinette. "Tomorrow-or even this weekend, if you must wait-give these to their respective holders and ask for their help, as well as Chat Noir's, in taking down Hawkmoth. However...there is _one_ more thing."

"What is it, Master Fu?" Marinette asked.

Master Fu looked at Lunette, then expanded the Miracle Box and took out the Dragon bracelet, then handed it to her, much to her clear surprise-as well as everybody else's.

"Master, what are you doing?" Pollen asked.

"We are going to need all the help we can get," Master Fu said. "And your akumatized form was actually one that I recognize. Would you mind becoming the _real_ Dragoness for just a short time?"

Lunette's eyes grew wide. "What are you asking?"

"You are a very strong fighter-we will need your help in fighting Hawkmoth, and retrieving his miraculous," Master Fu said. "Will you please help? It will only be this once, then you must return the miraculous to me, but your help is needed."

Lunette looked at the bracelet, then took a deep breath and grabbed it, slipping it on her wrist just as the kwami appeared.

"Hello!" the dragon kwami said. "My name is Tammy ( **A/N: probably not actual name, but I had to come up with something)**. Are you my new holder?" She- **just guessing gender, don't actually know-** noticed Lunette's dragon necklace-it was barely visible under her hoodie. "Oh! I see that you like dragons! What's your name?"

"I-I'm Lunette," Lunette said, her eyes wide.

"Nice to meet you, Lunette!" Tammy said happily. "And I can't wait to work with you!"

Lunette smiled. "Same goes to you, Tammy."

"Now, it is very late, so I suggest that you head home," Master Th said. All of them looked at him. "Marinette, get the boxes to their owners as soon as possible-they may hold onto them until you face Hawkmoth."

"Yes, Master Fu-and then I will return them as soon as Hawkmoth is defeated," Marinette said.

Master Fu smiled. "I know that you will."

"Good night, Master Fu," Marinette said, then the three girls-and kwamis-left, trying to mentally prepare themselves for what was going ti happen within the next few days.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I'm going to** _ **try**_ **to update soon, but knowing me, I won't keep that promise-so sorry!**

 **Anyway, see you next time, and I might start another fanfic before then! And maybe post my one-shot…**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a robot?! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I'm thinking about just trying to finish this fanfic before starting another one-but I'm not** _ **too**_ **far from the end of this one-maybe. It kinda depends on the way my mind ends up going. But yeah…**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any anime I reference here!**

 **Enjoy!**

Marinette took a deep breath, looking around. Nobody was around-Lunette was distracting them while Marinette "used the bathroom." It was pretty easy since everyone was wondering if she was alright-Marinette and Chloe had helped her come up with a believable lie, and Lunette had covered her arm-and her miraculous-with bandages and a sleeved dragon shirt-the bandages were supposedly there until they could get new hinges for a small platform on her arm-although the only thing that was actually wrong anymore was her still-robotic voice.

Anyway, Marinette,snuck over to Alya's locker and quietly opened it, putting her miraculous in her backpack-along with a note, telling her to meet at the top of the Eiffel Tower at 7:00 that night. Marinette snuck over to Nino's locker and did the same with his-along with the note. Marinette looked around again, then quickly walked back to class, where everyone was crowding around Lunette-Mrs, Bustier didn't try to tell then to get back to their seats-after all, Lunette had nearly died the day before, and all of them wanted to know what was going on.

"So why _are_ you a robot?" Kim was asking as Marinette walked back into the classroom. "I mean, did you start out that way?"

"No, I started out human," Lunette said. "I have mentioned the bullying problems, correct? Well, it went _much_ further than I admitted."

"You tried to jump off a bridge," Markov said.

Lunette nodded. "I was going to. I'm guessing you read the articles and Marinette told you?"

Everyone nodded.

"What those articles _don_ 't say is just how bad it was," Lunette said. "I was planning on that day for three months. A day where it would most likely be for me to die and for my body to never be found. I researched the predicted weather-the conditions were perfect. It was slightly raining-there shouldn't have been anyone around. It was a lesser-used bridge, so it wasn't like people would have noticed. It would've been harder for drivers to see me and stop. Mom and Dad were busy with work-if I had not gone home, they wouldn't have noticed until about eight at night. It was about four when I was going to jump. I had sold some of my stuff, leaving my dragons, but my other stuff could have been used by others. I didn't sell too much-not enough to be noticed. I ate less, but not enough for people to even think that I was trying to starve myself."

"The amount of planning that went into that was kinda ridiculous," Nathaniel said. "Why didn't you just see a therapist?"

"Because it had been going on for so long," Lunette said. "Mom had always said that it was going to get better, and she and dad often brushed it off, which made me believe that nobody would ever care, so I stopped trying to reach out for help. I stopped trying to believe that life was worth living."

"Why did you start thinking about...that?" Mylene asked.

"Actually, it hadn't been even an idea in my mind until we watched a video in class about teen depression," Lunette said. "The video was trying to encourage us not to consider suicide, but it mentioned that teens believed that it was the only way to take away the pain-and suddenly, it felt like it was...right. To take away the pain." She took a deep breath. "But suicide...it's a permanent solution-once it's done, you can't take it back, no matter how much you want to. And bullying is only a temporary problem. If I had spoken to the teachers and bullies more, or the school counselors, or tried to reach out to a neighbor or just _someone_ , then I could have solved the problem." She snorted-it sounded weird with a robotic voice. "I only realized all this after I was killed. I can think of every possible solution that I could have used back then, but I can't act on it now." She laughed. "But I guess that it doesn't really matter anymore, because I wouldn't be here today, meeting everyone. If I had considered all of this, then nothing would have changed. I would be a regular human girl that is very depressed, but instead, I get to be a robot who can go around stopping people from making the same mistake that I did."

"It's very kind of you to try and help people like that," Mylene said. "But...how are you going to do that?"

Lunette took out a folder from her bag and set it on the table. Everyone watched as she opened it, revealing…

...pages and pages of manga.

Everyone gasped as Lunette took out the first page, setting it on the table.

"I am well aware that even with my extended lifetime, I won't be able to get to meet everyone on the planet-or stop people from making my near mistake. But...I'm going to write this, and possibly adapt it into a show. I want to send the message about depression through the main character, who is really depressed. She gets stopped from dying many times, because people care about her. And she goes on _thousands_ of adventures. I don't know if it'll work, but maybe-just _maybe-_ there's a shred of hope, however small."

"That's really nice that you're doing that," Sabrina said.

"I don't want to hear about people that finished what I tried to do when I can do something," Lunette said. "There's so much I want to do to help people, and I'll do everything in my power to achieve it, even if it makes me break down for good."

The class stayed silent for a minute, then Miss Bustier clasped her hands together. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, on that note, we will begin today's lesson," Miss Bustier said.

 **Later…**

Alya, after school, opened her locker, and almost instantly she noticed the small box that was sitting in her backpack. Alya carefully slipped it into her pocket, then say the note. She glanced at the note, which was printed.

 _Meet me,at the Eiffel Tower at 7:00 tonight-I have information that might lead us to Hawkmoth. ~LB_

Alya's eyes grew wide as she shoved the note into her pocket with the box.

 _Sorry, Marinette, but it looks like we can't go see a movie tonight,_ Alya thought, forgetting that Marinette had already said that she had been too busy that night anyway. _Ladybug and Chat Noir need me. And I won't let them down._

 **Meanwhile…**

Nino opened his locker, also instantly seeing the note and box. He, like Alya, read the note, then quickly put the box and note in his backpack.

 _Man, and I was planning on asking Alya on a date tonight...I guess that it'll have to wait. Ladybug and Chat Noir need help with this-I just wonder what's going to happen when Hawkmoth is defeated, and there's no more heroes. Alya's gonna be devastated...but maybe we'll learn who they really are. That would make Alya really happy._ With those thoughts, Nino walked away, wondering exactly what this information was about.

 **That night…**

Marinette looked at Lunette as the two of them stood on Marinette's balcony.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Marinette asked, looking at Lunette. "I mean, with transforming...we could tell them all that our new help had something come up last second, or…"

"Marinette, I can't do that," Lunette said, her voice almost no longer robotic. "I mean, I'm the one with the evidence and all. I should let the others know the truth about who I am, and how I got the information. Otherwise, they would think that I'm going on a gut feeling."

"So you're sure?" Marinette asked.

Lunette nodded, then smiled at her kwami. "Tammy, scales on!"

Marinette smiled at Lunette, then turned to Tikki. "Tikki, spots on!"

 **At the Eiffel Tower…**

Rena Rogue looked at the time on her watch, which she had brought with her. "It's two minutes to seven. Where _is_ she?"

Chat Noir looked around. "Ladybug still has two minutes...but I'm still confused. She's usually one of the first, so why is she late?"

"She's not late yet," Queen Bee said. **(A/N: Since I wrote her backstory before Style Queen came out, I'm going to say that in this fanfiction, Marinette purposely gave her the miraculous, and the others don't know her identity, although I know that it's not actually that.)** "She still has two minutes."

"But still," Carapace said. "I wonder what's taking her time."

Suddenly, Ladybug zoomed over, followed by Dragoness...but her costume was different than it had been. It looked like it was full of red scales, and it was a jumpsuit like the others had, although she had a small skirt added on. Her hair was the same as she usually had it, and a red, scaled mask covered her face. She had a pair of black dragon wings on her pack, and in her hands were her weapons...knitting needles?

"Ladybug, _there_ you are!" Chat Noir said, then gave Dragoness a confused look. "Who're you?"

"I'm Dragoness," Dragoness said, her voice completely normal now.

"Wait, isn't Dragoness the supervillain we fought?" Rena Rogue asked, her eyes wide.

Dragoness shuffled a little. "Yeah...that was me."

"And now you're on _our_ side?" Chat Noir asked. "But that can't be right! And how'd you…?"

"It's a long story," Ladybug said. "One that takes _tons_ of explaining."

"So you should start," Carapace said.

"Well...you guys know my civilian identity," Dragoness said, then took a deep breath. "Tammy, scales off." Her costume disappeared, revealing Lunette. She shyly looked up as Tammy floated next to her, then Tammy sat on Lunette's shoulder. "Um...as you guys probably know, I'm a robot."

"Yeah, we know," Rena Rogue said. "But what does that have to do with this?"

"When I became the...other Dragoness, I recorded all of what I saw, and it made a backup file in my database," Lunette said, her voice slightly robotic, but not too much. "Which means that I remember Hawkmoth's voice."

"Really?" Chat Noir asked, eyes wide. "But when Robustus was akumatized, he had no idea what was going on."

"I was specifically designed to record every memory and make reports on every piece of information I sense," Lunette said. "I assume that Markov was not. But when I heard Hawkmoth's voice, I ran it through a voice recognition software."

"You have one of those?!" Carapace asked, his eyes wide. "But, wait, does that mean…?"

"I know who each of you are in civilian life," Lunette said. "Don't worry-nobody else knows. I am the only one that can access my folders unless I tell them, or give them specific permission to download my information to another hard drive-which I won't allow anybody, no matter what happens. You don't have to worry about that."

"You know who Hawkmoth is," Rena Rogue whispered. "B-But I thought that it was just a little bit of information-not his actual identity!"

"When I gave you those notes, I couldn't let you know that we had discovered the truth-not when somebody else could have found it," Ladybug said. "It would've been easy to make an excuse if someone else had found it and it said that there was just a little information-it would've made it seem like I didn't care as much if it was in the right locker. But if someone had seen that it was Hawkmoth's identity? Then I couldn't've possibly misplaced it. That way, there would have been just a little more room for doubt that it was actually you guys."

"So you were protecting our identities?" Carapace asked.

"I still don't know how you managed to hide it in _my_ locker," Chat Noir said. "And you got the lockers right?"

"I put them in the lockers," Lunette said. "Well, it was kinda me. I have a small robotic minion-well, if you can call it that. In reality, it's more like a second me, but in a smaller form. I can divide my conscious between me and it and get multiple tasks done at once."

"I didn't know that you could do that," Queen Bee said, eyes wide.

"I don't like mentioning it," Lunette said. "It tends to make people act as if I'm a complete weirdo, and they tend to try and stay away from me so they don't find out what other out-there defense systems I have."

"But that isn't the point," Ladybug said. "Lunette, tell them what you told me earlier."

"I ran his voice through my voice recognition software, and there is a single conclusion I came to," Lunette said. "Hawkmoth is...Gabriel Agreste."

"WHAT?!" Chat Noir exclaimed, shaking his head. "But he was akumatized!"

"Is there a hand book that specifically states that Hawkmoth cannot akumatize himself?" Lunette asked.

Chair Noir paused, thinking. His eyes widened in horror as he processed her words.

"G-Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth," Chat Noir said quietly.

"I plan on finding his lair by the Agreste Mansion, so it will be easier," Lunette said. "I'll stay hidden to people don't know about me as a hero, seeing that I mainly have the evidence, and I'm going to help you guys take Hawkmoth down. Since I don't have to sleep, I'll probably do my investigations late at night."

"I think that we should fight Hawkmoth on Saturday," Ladybug added. "That gives us some time to prepare."

"I think we should go fight him now," Carapace said. "I mean, he can still akumatize people."

"I still need to collect just a little evidence," Lunette said. "I would like to find where Hawkmoth sends out his akumas, and I also need to do a little more fixing to my cameras so, when we fight Hawkmoth and arrest him, people can check the recording so we can prove what we saw."

"Why do we need more evidence?" Rena Rogue asked. "More than anything, we need to take him down!"

"The police won't believe us if we out-right tell them," Queen Bee said. They all looked at her.

"Why aren't you reacting more?!" Carapace asked.

Queen Bee looked over Paris. "Well...because I already knew this."

"WHAT?!"

"I went to her civilian form and asked for some help in gaining just a little more evidence," Lunette said.

"Oh," Carapace said.

"But none of this matters right now," Lunette said. "I will go and do some investigating tonight."

"We just wanted to let you know what's going on," Ladybug said.

Lunette looked at Tammy. "Tammy, scales on!"

Lunette transformed back into Dragoness, then looked at everyone.

"I will go do some investigating-you all get some rest and make your own preparations for the fight," Lunette said, then took off.

The other superheroes exchanged looks, then all of them left as well.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **So sorry for taking so long to update-I had some competitions for a few activities I'm in. Within the next month and a half, two of those activities are going to be done, so I'll have more time to write fanfics and my other stories. Thanks for reading!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a Robot?! Please enjoy!**

 **By the way, before too long, I'm finally posting my miraculous one-shot, so when that comes out, please read it!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any anime I reference here.**

 **Enjoy!**

Dragoness crouched on a roof, looking at the Agreste Mansion-or, well, the exact piece of evidence that she needed.

Hawkmoth's butterfly window.

It was rather hidden in-it had taken Dragoness a few glances around the entire building to realize that the butterfly window was actually there, because there was a covering _under_ it that made it harder to see-if she hadn't had her robotic eyes and night vision, she might have not seen it-but now that she had noticed it, she knew exactly what it was for.

Dragoness robotically took a picture of the window, making some lines as to identify where the window was.

"Hey, Dragoness?"

Dragoness turned her head to see Chat Noir.

"Hello, Chat Noir," Dragoness said. "What's up?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you about Hawkmoth," Chat Noir said. "G-Gabriel Agreste."

"Your father," Dragoness said.

"So you really know who I am," Chat Noir said.

"I don't lie," Dragoness said. "Well, not unless I completely must."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chat Noir asked.

"Oh, nothing, really," Dragoness said. "But like when I lied to the class about being actually human, for example." She looked at the butterfly window, and Chat Noir looked at it as well, then gasped.

"Wait, that's Hawkmoth's window, isn't it?" Chat Noir asked, eyes wide. "I-I never thought that it'd be on our _house_."

"It's well hidden-I'm surprised you spotted it right away," Dragoness said. "It took me going around a few times with my robotic vision."

Chat Noir shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a cat."

Dragoness chuckled. "Good point." She shook her head, standing up and starting to walk away. "I should probably go. I have all the evidence I need, so I should try to fix the recording part of my camera-well, make sure the quality is better, that is. The lense is cracked."

"Wait, I thought that you recorded everything you see," Chat Noir said. "So...doesn't that mean your eye is the camera lense?"

"Yep," Dragoness sighed. "Which makes it that much worse-my vision has a bunch of cracks in it." She chuckled. "Maybe _that's_ why I didn't notice the window at first-but I have a secondary camera lense that takes pictures from here." She tapped her forehead. "I can't use it to see, though."

"In all honesty, it's kinda freaky that you're a robot," Chat Noir said.

"Yeah, I know," Dragoness said. "Well, you should probably get to sleep. I'm going to go buy a new camera lense-Aunt Sabine gave me some money to buy new lenses once I was done with this."

"She knows?" Chat Noir asked, surprised.

"Well, she wanted to know where I was going to be tonight, so I told her-she won't tell anyone else, though," Dragoness said. "After all, very few people are even going to know that there _is_ a superhero named Dragoness, since I'm just helping take down Hawkmoth, and I mainly just have the evidence."

"But it'll still be nice to have you on the team, even if for such a short amount of time," Chat Noir said.

Dragoness smiled. "But still. I'm going to get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that, she left, and Chat Noir went back to his room, detransforming and going back to sleep.

 **Sorry that it's a shorter chapter! Well, a** _ **really**_ **short chapter...I'll try to make the next one longer-mainly because the next one might be the fight with Hawkmoth...although I'm debating about one more chapter between that. But it's getting close to the end. Of course, I'm going to write another miraculous fanfiction...but that one, as well as my one shot, won't be related to this one.**

 **My next chapter MIGHT end up being out in the next week-I have writers block on just about all my other stories again. Ugh.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of My Cousin is a robot?! I hope you enjoy!**

 **This might be the second to last chapter-I'm still not completely sure at this moment.**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any anime I reference here.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ladybug took a deep breath, looking at Team Miraculous. It was Saturday, and they were on the rooftop where Dragoness and Chat Noir had spoken about Hawkmoth.

"Are you guys ready?" Ladybug asked, starting to wonder if it was actually a good idea to fight Hawkmoth-couldn't they just report him to the police?

"As ready as we'll ever bee, Bugaboo," Chat Noir said.

Ladybug took a deep breath, looking at the butterfly window. "So...exactly how do we get in?"

"Wait for someone to get akumatized, I guess?" Rena Rogue suggested.

"But that could take forever," Ladybug said, looking at Dragoness. "What do you-what are you doing?"

Dragoness's eyes were closed, and she had one hand pressed against her head.

"I'm trying to hack the mansion's WiFi," Dragoness muttered.

"Do you need the password?" Chat Noir asked.

The others gave him a confused look.

"Do _you_ know the password?" Rena Rogue asked.

"Um...I had to help with something there once, and I saw the password on a piece of paper, and as far as I know, it hasn't changed," Chat Noir lied.

"What's the password?" Dragoness asked.

"AgresteFashion4703," Chat Noir said.

Dragoness seemed to mouth that, then nodded. "Alright, I've hacked the WiFi, and through it, the security cameras-how many cameras does one house need? Seriously, they're literally almost everywhere...but why are a few blocked with black paper? I'm just going to assume that's a bedroom or something, and look through the rest of the house...there! Gabriel Agreste is in a room with a large painting of his wife."

"Is there some kind of way to get him to become Hawkmoth?" Ladybug asked. "We have to get him to open this window."

"I have _one_ idea, but it's not the best-and I know that we're going to regret it," Dragoness said. "We have to have negative emotions. Enough to make him akumatize someone...but then he'll have an ally."

"We can take down any akumatized villain," Ladybug said confidently. "But...the question is...who?"

"Give me a few minutes to hack another WiFi network," Dragoness said, her mind reaching out to nearby WiFi networks.

 **Nearby…**

"Argh, why can't I win this game?!" a man exclaimed, punching his keyboard. "I've been playing for hours, I have the best gear, the best skills, the best everything! So why's everyone beating this boss except me?!"

"It's because your strategy stinks."

The man stood up quickly, looking around. "Who's there?!"

"Oh, nobody important-just one of the many others that beat this boss-except for you," the voice said, braggingly. "My gear is crud, too. Looks like you need a better strategy."

The man was clearly angry. "You've gotta be joking right now! I'm going to pass this level! I swear it!" He sits back down at his computer and begins to fight again.

 **Back with Team Miraculous…**

Dragoness muttered something under her breath, louder, she said, "Ok, he's getting over that anger real quick. So who else can I try?" She reached out again.

 **A little farther away…**

The woman sighed as she tried to dial her boyfriend's number _again_ , and when she was finally connected, he hung up... _again_.

"Seriously, that good for nothing...ugh!" the woman exclaimed, about to stick her phone back in her pocket.

"Wait a moment," her phone suddenly said.

The woman blinked in surprise. "W-What? Who're you? I don't have a voice app on my phone."

"Oh, I'm no app," the voice said. "It seems like your boyfriend is cheating on you-why else would he be not returning your calls?"

"He's probably busy," the woman said. "You don't have to deal with my love life! Don't butt in where you aren't welcome!"

"Oh, but I _want_ to join in," the voice said. "Seriously, he ain't responding to your calls-and he's clearly hanging up. If you're calling him, he's clearly not at work-must be with some new girl."

"What do you know?" the woman asked. "Besides, I was going to break up with him, anyway. He's rude, inconsiderate, and just in general, a jerk!"

"Then why were you calling him?" the voice asked. "Or are you the kind of jerk that would hang up over phone?"

"I was scheduling our next date, when I would break up with him," the woman said. "But if he won't answer, then I guess that I'll just throw all his stuff out of my place and not let him in-maybe I'll move away from Paris, or just move out of the house-seeing that he's too busy to give a care." She stuck her phone in her pocket, then walked away.

 **Back with Team Miraculous…**

"Seriously, what is going on?" Dragoness asked. "I'm _trying_ to make these people angry, but it's having the opposite effect! Why can't I seem to make someone angry?!"

Suddenly, the butterfly window opened.

 **With Hawkmoth…**

"What in the world is going on?" Hawkmoth asked, opening his window. "Two people that would've been perfect to akumatize, and then all of a sudden their negative emotions disappear? It couldn't've been on their own! So who is stopping them from letting their emotions flow?!"

 **With Team Miraculous…**

"Why did he open the window?" Ladybug asked. "And there's no akuma coming out."

"Well, we'd better take this advantage while we still have it," Chat Noir said as all of them stood up. "Ready?"

They all exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Then let's go!" Chat Noir said, and all of them jumped to the window.

 **With Hawkmoth…**

"There aren't any negative emotions anymore-I thought that for sure I could catch _something_ ," Hawkmoth said. "Why is nobody in Paris angry? _Someone_ must be having a bad day."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Hawkmoth looked up just as the window cracked, then broke, allowing a certain team of six superheroes to come in.

Hawkmoth's eyes widened in surprise as Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rogue, Carapace, Queen Bee, and Dragoness-who stood a little bit behind the others, kinda hidden from Hawkmoth's sight-landed in the room, looking right at him.

"H-How did you find me?" Hawkmoth asked.

"We have our ways," Ladybug said, spinning her yo-yo. "It's time to take you down, Hawkmoth."

Hawkmoth laughed. "You'll never be able to defeat me!" He pressed a button, and...nothing happened. He pressed the button again, but nothing happened...again. "W-What? The security system-"

"I hope you don't mind, but I disabled it," Dragoness said, stepping out from behind the others. "Your security system likes me better than you."

"What?" Hawkmoth asked. _This must be part of her superpower...but she can't control technology. There can't be any miraculous with anything technological-all of them are just about as old as time-so it's not possible._

Dragoness grinned. "I can do what I want-and your security system likes me, I see."

Hawkmoth took out his staff, pulling out the sword from it. "Then I guess that I will have to take all of you down, and take your miraculouses. Then nobody will be able to stop me from making my wish."

"Wish?" Dragoness asked, confused.

"If someone has the cat ring and the ladybug earrings, they can make one wish come true," Ladybug whispered to Dragoness. "But it has a consequence of equal actions. Like eye for an eye."

"Oh," Dragoness said, then looked at Hawkmoth. "If you surrender now, then we will not have to fight-we might even be able to brush your involvement as Hawkmoth under the rug and forget it ever happened."

"Never," Hawkmoth hissed. "Now, surrender your miraculouses and give up."

"Never," Ladybug said, and the fight began.

 **(A/N: Still suck at writing fight scenes-just gonna skip most of this-but there is a small part that I am going to write.)**

Team Miraculous was almost completely down, although Dragoness was still standing, although her arm was nearly completely torn off its hinges, revealing the wires. All of their outfits were torn, and they were all really badly hurt. Even Hawkmoth, who laughed.

"So _that's_ who you are!" Hawkmoth said. "You're that little robot girl-Lunette, if I remember correctly. Strange. I thought that you were on _my_ side."

"You're still a villain-you still destroy plenty of Paris," Dragoness said. "You've hurt so many innocent people-and for what? A stupid magical wish?"

"If you had this wish, then you could bring yourself back to life," Hawkmoth said. "Don't you see the benefit of this wish that you call stupid?"

"I know for a fact that being a robot is better for me," Dragoness said, reaching out to the security system again, but this time, she reached to the security cameras as she began to run an automatic-fix software through her system, pulling her arm back to normal and kinda mending her superhero suit in that part.

 _Cameras, I need to record this entire scene and send it to the news, so people know that we are fighting Hawkmoth,_ Dragoness mentally commanded the cameras. _I will send a tip to the police as to where we are._

The cameras began to record the entire scene, and Dragoness collected the data and sent it to a certain person's phone, knowing that they would see it and report on it, and then she hacked a few systems and made it so the fight was screened in a few different, populated places.

 **Meanwhile…**

Nadja Chamack was talking to a coworker when, suddenly, a noise came from her phone.

"Huh?" Nadja took out her phone, then her eyes grew wide and she nearly screamed. Others came over and looked at her phone, gasping as well.

After a minute, Nadja ran to find her boss. "We have the scoop of the century here! Team Miraculous plus a mysterious new superheroine are fighting Hawkmoth!"

 **All around Paris…**

T.V.s suddenly switched channels from their regularly scheduled programs to the scene with Dragoness and Hawkmoth, plus Team Miraculous standing up and walking over to join Dragoness.

"You think that you can win?" Hawkmoth asked, laughing. "You're all beaten! There's no way you can win, so just give up!"

"Never," Ladybug said. "We're superheroes-we'll never give up until you give in, and we'll make sure you won't harm anymore innocents."

"Innocents?" Hawkmoth asked. "People who let their anger, their sadness, their negative emotions take control? They know perfectly well what they're doing while it's happening-how does that make then innocent?"

"Would these attacks happen if you didn't give these people the _ability_ to let their emotions take control?" Chat Noir asked. "Because you can't blame people for gaining these powers-that's on _you_."

"Oh, really?" Hawkmoth asked. "I would be powerless without negative emotions."

"That doesn't give you the right to blame these people for all of the akuma attacks," Queen Bee said. "Because it wasn't their fault. The blame for that is solely on _you_."

Hawkmoth laughed. "Does it matter? When I defeat you, not a single soul will remember you all, anyway. Everything about the Team Miraculous of Paris will be forgotten. And nobody will ever care as to what happened. You're nothing more than rocks in my shoe!"

Dragoness smirked. "There are over two million people that live in Paris, France, and billions worldwide that have heard about the Team Miraculous of Paris. And you claim not one will care?"

"Not a single person," Hawkmoth said.

Dragoness grinned, then looked at the cameras all around the room. "I think that the viewers watching all of this live would disagree with you."

"WHAT?!" Hawkmoth exclaimed, looking around the room. "What are you talking about?!"

Dragoness smirked. "I control the security system, remember? Broadcasting our fight across Paris is little more than child's play to me."

"Y-You didn't," Hawkmoth stammered.

"Don't assume what I would or wouldn't do-or have or haven't done," Dragoness said slyly. "Ooh, Nadja Chamack is finally starting her report about this-and are those police sirens that I hear starting up in the not-so-far distance? Because the police know exactly where we are, who _you_ are, and your goal as Hawkmoth. You should've never let me get away with knowing what I know. Who you are, and where you live."

Hawkmoth looked really angry, and he was so focused on Dragoness that he didn't notice Queen Bee readying her superpower. Or Ladybug twirling around her yo-yo. Or Chat Noir getting into a fighting stance. Or Carapace getting his shield ready. Or Rena Rogue bringing her flute up to her lips, ready to use her power. He didn't notice until it was too late.

And Queen Bee was thrusting her tool at him, stinging him, and immobilizing him.

Hawkmoth stood, frozen, then Ladybug stepped forward and grabbed his miraculous…

...turning Hawkmoth back into Gabriel Agreste.

 **About ten minutes later…**

"You have the right to remain silent," the police officer told Gabriel Agreste as Gabriel was shoved into the police car. Team Miraculous stood and watched. Queen Bee had transformed back, but she had already fed Pollen and come back so she could help if she was needed.

"So...what now?" Chat Noir asked quietly.

Nadja walked up to them, the camera man following her, both eager for a scoop.

"So, now that Hawkmoth has been defeated, what will the superheroes of Paris do with their lives now?" Nadja asked.

"Go on our own paths, I guess," Ladybug said. "We're no longer needed."

"I see," Nadja said. "But, if you're no longer needed, then may we know exactly who you are?"

Team Miraculous exchanged looks, then looked nervously back at Nadja.

"How about I start with this," Nadja said, then looked at Dragoness. "You've never been seen before-what's your name?"

"I'm Dragoness-and I just came to help take down Hawkmoth," Dragoness said.

"Wasn't Dragoness an akumatized robot earlier this week?" Nadja asked.

Dragoness smiled shyly. "Well...actually…" She closed her eyes. "Tammy, scales off." She detransformed, Tammy appearing by her shoulder. The crowd that had started to gather gasped as Lunette handed the dragon miraculous back to Ladybug. "Here. I won't be needing it anymore-and thank you for letting me help."

Ladybug hesitated, then took the miraculous carefully as Nadja instantly began to pay close attention to Lunette.

"You're Lunette Cheng, correct-the robotic girl from Japan that's rumored to have commited suicide and been brought back from the dead?" Nadja asked excitedly.

"Actually, I didn't commit suicide," Lunette said. "There's a difference between what happened to me and _that_."

"So what _actually_ happened?" Nadja asked.

"No comment," Lunette said. "But I should probably stop talking, and I might want to get going." She looked at her arm, which was still falling apart. She sighed, then looked at Team Miraculous. "Tell me how this goes." With that, she walked away, and Nadja turned back to the rest of Team Miraculous.

"So, do we get to know who the rest of Team Miraculous are?" Nadja asked. "I'm sure it'd make many fans happy to know."

Team Miraculous exchanged looks, unsure. Then Queen Bee sighed.

"Pollen, buzz off." She detransformed, revealing…

...Chloe.

Everyone gasped as Chloe took off her miraculous and handed it to Ladybug.

"Thank you, Ladybug...for giving me a chance," Chloe said, then walked away, leaving the crowd in shock.

Rena Rogue sighed a few seconds later. "Trixx, let's rest." ( **A/N: I don't know her actual phrase-sorry!)** She detransformed, handing her necklace to Ladybug, while Carapace stared at Alya in shock. Alya took out her phone and began to record everything else that was going on.

Carapace, still in shock, said, "Wayzz, shell off." He detransformed, then handed the bracelet to Ladybug before joining Alya. Leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir, Ladybug holding all the miraculouses.

The two stared in silence for a minute-their identities were more important to them, because they had their miraculouses all the time-and detransforming would mean…

...losing their kwamis.

Finally, Ladybug closed her eyes. "Tikki...spots off." Ladybug detransformed, revealing...Marinette.

Nadja nearly dropped her mic, Alya nearly dropped her phone and screamed, Chat Noir stared in shock, and the crowd was dead silent.

Marinette looked at Chat Noir. "I-I have to go." She turned and began to run. Everybody was too shocked to follow her. Nadja focused on Chat Noir, who continued to look after Marinette.

"Chat Noir...you are the last anonymous superhero of Paris," Nadja said. "How do you feel about knowing the identity of Ladybug?"

Chat Noir didn't seem to hear her. "Plagg...claws in." Chat Noir detransformed...revealing Adrien Agreste.

Everyone gasped, and Alya nearly screamed and dropped her phone again-the only reason she didn't was because she fainted. Nino caught her.

"Y-You're Adrien Agreste," Nadja said, her eyes wide. "Y-Your father was just revealed to be Hawkmoth."

Adrien sighed. "I know."

"What will happen to you now?! Nadja asked, holding her mix up as other cameras crowded around Adrien, asking a bunch of questions, but Adrien was distracted.

Ladybug, the love of his life...had been sitting behind him in class this entire time?

 **With Marinette…**

Marinette ran all the way to Master Fu's shop, putting the miraculouses in her purse and blinking back tears, knowing what would happen when she arrived.

Marinette burst through the door, finding Master Fu watching the news on his tablet.

"M-Master Fu, w-we defeated Hawkmoth," Marinette said, taking out the miraculouses and handing then to him. Master Fu carefully put them in the Miracle Box. Then, he looked at Marinette, who carefully took off the earrings…

...and Tikki disappeared.

Tears were flowing down Marinette's cheeks as she handed the earrings back to Master Fu, who took them and placed them in the box...then hesitated on closing it.

"I don't have Chat's ring-I ran before I even saw his identity," Marinette said, wiping away her tears.

"I was just watching it on the news-would you like to kno?" Master Fu asked. "After all, he knows who you are."

"I think I want to know," Marinette said. "He was my partner in crime for two years. If he knows who I am, I should know who he is."

Master Fu took a deep breath. "His civilian identity...is Adrien Agreste."

Marinette's eyes widened in shock. "A-Adrien is...Chat?"

"They are one and the same," Master Fu said.

"W-What's going to happen to him now?" Marinette whispered.

"I don't know," Master Fu said. "But...you might not see him again."

Marinette started to cry again. Losing Tikki was bad enough-now this? Her heart couldn't take anymore heartbreak.

"Everything will work out," Master Fu promised.

"H-How?" Marinette sobbed. "I'm losing Tikki...Adrien...Paris is losing its heroes...and Lunette is going to be going home before too long. I can't take this anymore!"

"It's going to be alright," Master Fu said, then looked at the Ladybug earrings. He hesitated, then handed them back to Marinette. "Keep these for now."

"W-What?" Marinette asked, confused.

"Paris does not need heroes anymore-that is true," Master Fu said, carefully picking up the Bee Miraculous, the Fox Miraculous, and the Turtle Miraculous. He put them in the small boxes and handed them to Marinette. "However. Each of you has earned your miraculous. Over and over again. Should you leave Paris, I will ask for the miraculous back, but for now...there is still crime. There is still hope that the people need. It was the right thing to do to reveal yourselves-the people now know that they still have hope that their heroes are among them, and won't be leaving. Not now, not _ever._ "

Marinette sniffled, then carefully put the earrings back in. Tikki appeared again, and she looked happy.

"Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, hugging her miraculous holder, who hugged her gently back.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you," Marinette said.

"And I don't want to lose you, either," Tikki said.

Marinette smiled, then turned back to Master Fu. "Thank you."

"I will still have to find the peacock miraculous-I will look in the Agreste Mansion for it," Master Fu said.

"Chat Noir and I can with the others-it's the least we can do," Marinette said. "We'll have the peacock back in the Miracle Box in no time at all, you'll see!"

"I'm counting on it," Master Fu said with a smile. "Now, there must be some very sad former miraculous holders-mustn't keep them waiting."

"You're right," Marinette said, looking at the boxes. "I can start with Chloe-I think she's closest."

"Good idea," Master Fu said as Marinette left.

 **Hours later…**

Adrien sat on a nearby rooftop, watching the Agreste Mansion-movers would come in to sort through stuff tomorrow, seeing that Gabriel wasn't likely to come out anytime soon for his crimes.

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Plagg asked, sitting on Adrien's shoulder.

"My father wasn't the best, but he's all I have," Adrien said. "What am I supposed to do? We don't have close relatives except for a great aunt, but she hates me. Which means I have nowhere to go."

"I wouldn't say that."

Jumping up, Adrien turned to see…

...the rest of Team Miraculous, all detransformed with their miraculouses and kwamis.

"Guys!" Adrien said. "Y-You're-"

"Team Miraculous is here to stay-as long as we're in Paris," Marinette said sheepishly. "Which means…"

Adrien sighed. "I'll have to give up my ring, won't I?"

"What makes you say that?" Lunette asked, her voice no longer robotic at all.

"I don't have close relatives that would take me," Adrien said. "Which means...I have to leave France forever."

"I wouldn't say that," Lunette said.

"I don't have family here," Adrien said, confused.

"Not _here_ , but what if some family, say, moved to Paris?" Lunette said. "You could stay with them, right?"

"What family of mine would move to Paris?" Adrien asked. "They've avoided it for a reason."

With a grin, Lunette grabbed her phone and dialed a number, then listened for a few seconds before putting it on speaking phone, morning for the others to be quiet.

"Hello?" A voice at the other end said-it sounded like a teenage girl.

"Hey, Triple A," Lunette said.

"O.M.G!" Triple A squealed. "Lunette Cheng?! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're calling! It's been ages since the incident with your dad-what's up?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something-about your family," Lunette said.

"What?" Triple A asked cautiously.

"Your father...is Gabriel Agreste, isn't he?" Lunette asked, making it hard for the others not to gasp. Adrien's eyes went wide.

"H-How did you know?!" Triple A stammered. "Don't tell him, please! He thinks mom died-I can't stand the though of having to live with him trying to make me become a model again-"

"Don't worry-if you look up top Paris news, you'll realize that that won't happen," Lunette said. "But...you mentioned a twin brother, right?"

"What about my brother?" Triple A asked. "I haven't talked to him in _years_ -he probably barely remembers me."

"Well...how close are you to a computer that you can use to look up French news?" Lunette asked.

"I'm in my room right now," Triple A said. "Ok, let's see…'Notorious Villain Hawkmoth captured after years' is what I find first. But who is Hawkmoth?"

"He is a supervillain here in Paris...and, in reality, he's Gabriel Agreste," Lunette said.

Triple A gasped. "What?!"

"He got arrested earlier today," Lunette said. "By a...certain team of superheroes."

There was silence, then a squeal.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, MOM!" Triple A screamed, the noise of her feet slapping against wooden floors quickly. "MOM! MOM! MOM!"

They heard a sigh-Adrien gasped when he heard it. "Honey, I have to get this report-"

"Mom, mom, Dad got arrested!" Triple A exclaimed.

Pause.

"WHAT?!"

"We can finally go back to Paris!" Triple A said happily.

"Wait, why couldn't you be in Paris?" Marinette blurted out.

"Who's that?" Triple A's mom-Emilie Agreste-asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Agreste," Lunette said. "I'm Lunette Cheng."

"You're the girl that tried to commit suicide!" Emilie gasped. "The robot!"

Lunette sighed. "Yeah, that's me. I'm actually in Paris right now. Gabriel Agreste was arrested earlier today."

"What happened?" Emilie asked.

"Well...Mrs. Agreste, why aren't you in Paris anymore-if you don't mind answering," Lunette said.

Emilie sighed. "My husband became too controlling-and more concentrated on his career rather than our family. I told him that I wanted to leave, but he refused to let me...so instead I had Triple A sent to a school in Tibet, then, some time later, I ran out to do something...and I supposedly ran out in front of a car and died."

"But you didn't," Lunette said. "Unlike me."

"It was a decoy," Emilie said. "I had...help, from a friend of mine-he was really good at creating decoys like that-from what I know, he moved to England and started creating mannequins, I think. But that's how I faked my death. Why?"

"He was a supervillain named Hawkmoth...and he wanted to make a wish by using two pieces of jewelry," Lunette said.

"The ladybug and cat miraculouses," Emilie said.

"You know about them?" Lunette asked while the others exchanged looks.

"Yeah," Emilie said. "Gabriel and I used to be miraculous holders-but moth...was it the moth miraculous?"

"Yeah," Lunette said.

"That was my miraculous," Emilie said. "I was Mariposa...and I wasn't a villain. I met him as he was Paon-holder of the peacock miraculous."

"Woah," Lunette said. "I had no idea."

"Back then, there were strange shadow beings-it was a demon, from what I recall," Emilie said. "Trying to steal the ladybug earrings and cat ring in order to get into our world."

"Weird," Lunette said.

"I never heard about this," Triple A said.

"We never told anyone-when the shadow monsters disappeared, we didn't reveal our identities to anyone but each other," Emilie said.

"Look what's different already," Alya muttered.

"Who was that?" Emilie asked.

"I'm here with some friends," Lunette said. "Actually, I say friends, but in all honesty, they're the superheroes of Paris now."

"Really?" Emilie said. "Wow, tons changed since I left."

"Yeah," Lunette said.

"Who are the superheroes?" Emilie asked.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but I'm also Ladybug," Marinette said nervously.

"Cheng?" Emilie asked.

"She's my cousin," Lunette said.

"Ah," Emilie said. "Ladybug earrings?"

"Yep," Marinette said.

"Huh," Emilie said.

"I'm Alya, also Rena Rogue, fox miraculous," Alya said.

"Nino, Carapace, turtle miraculous," Nino said.

"I'm Chloe, Queen Bee, bee miraculous," Chloe said.

"Chloe?" Emilie asked. "The mayor's daughter?"

"That's me," Chloe said.

"The little brat that hung out with my son all the time?" Emilie asked.

"I-I've changed," Chloe said, clearly embarrassed.

"She has," Adrien agreed, making Emilie and Triple A gasp.

"A-Adrien?" Emilie said.

"Mom?" Adrien said quietly.

"Adrien!" Triple A exclaimed. "I didn't realize that you were there, too! How's it been! Wait…"

"You don't have anywhere to stay anymore," Emilie said.

"That's why I called," Lunette said. "Legally, you're…"

"Dead," Emilie said. "Which means that you won't be sent here to Japan to live with us."

"Yeah," Adrien said.

"Well, we _were_ planning on moving back to Paris someday," Emilie said. "So, how about it? You stay in Paris-can you stay with a friend for now? We can move there in about...it should take no more than a month…"

"A month?" Adrien asked, eyes wide. "That long?"

"There's plenty to do here," Emilie said. "However...Triple A, would you mind going there by yourself for some time? And maybe you and Adrien can stay with a friend or something?"

"But where?" Triple A asked.

"Adrien can stay with me for a while," Nino said. "But that's really all the space we have."

"You might be able to stay with me, Triple A," Alya added.

"Or me," Chloe said. "There's room for both of you at the hotel."

"That might be the best option," Emilie said. "Instead of sleeping on couches for such a long time…"

"Alright!" Chloe said. "I'll ask my dad about it, and we'll see what he has to say-I think he will be fine with it for a little while."

"I can pay for it," Emilie said. "Lunette has my daughter's phone number-can you give it to the mayor so he can contact us?"

"Alright," Lunette said. "Then we'll be seeing you guys soon."

"Yeah," Emilie said. "Well, I have to finish this report, then I have to give my notice to my boss. Oh, quick question. Adrien, you were a superhero, too, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Adrien said. "Chat Noir, cat ring."

"Ladybug earrings _and_ cat ring," Emilie said. "Interesting. I never thought that they would be brought out to be used together."

"Desperate times, desperate measures," Marinette said. "So...yeah."

"I see," Emilie said. "Well, I can't wait to meet you all."

"Can't wait to meet you, too!" Triple A said. "Bye!" She hung up, leaving Team Miraculous in silence.

 **And that's the end of this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I just have the epilogue after this-I should have that up before too long. Thank you for reading, and keep an eye out for my one-shot-it should be up in...two weeks? My friend and I have a deadline-a day that we're going to post it, and we're hoping to stick to it...this time.**

 **I can't wait to see you for the epilogue!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and I'm back with the epilogue of My Cousin is a robot?! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I'm thinking about writing an "Origins of the Kwamis." Do you think that it sounds like a good idea? Tell me what you think about that idea!**

 **I don't own miraculous ladybug or any anime that I reference here.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lunette took a deep breath. It had been six years since Hawkmoth had been taken down-Emilie and Triple A, who had started going by her real name, Ariana, had moved to Paris. Natalie visited them often, although Natalie had moved on for the most part.

There had been a large uproar about the disappearance of the Gabriel Brand, so a new head designer had to be chosen...and Adrien had been asked to chose the designer, seeing as he was still one of the top models there-and, of course, his dad was the head of the Gabriel brand. Emilie and Ariana had decided that Adrien had the right to chose the new head designer as well. So, of course, he chose Marinette.

At first, Marinette had been almost too nervous to take over-it wasn't until more uproar had been made on the internet that Marinette actually started to do the designs. She kept the brand name as Gabriel at first, but eventually she changed it to the Miraculous Brand, seeing that Chloe, Alya, and Nino-not to mention Adrien-were helping her get into the role of head designer of a really popular brand. Lunette helped her from time to time, but usually Lunette was too busy with her own manga, which she had published-and people really liked it...which was why Lunette was here, actually.

On a stage. In Paris. With Marinette, Adrien-who may or may not have asked her out a few months after the reveal-Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Triple A in the crowd.

Lunette smiled-despite it having been six years, due to her being a robot, she still looked the exact same, while the rest of Team Miraculous was six years older.

"Hi, everyone," Lunette said. "As you probably know, I'm Ryoko Suzuki"-she had started going by a stage name, although most people knew who she actually was since she had never looked any different- "and I wrote, _Life Goes On._ "

The crowd cheered, and Lunette waited for them to calm down before she continued.

"Thank you for supporting me through three hundred chapters!" Lunette said. "Wow, when I first started to write this, I never thought that it would even get accepted due to all the references to depression. So tonight, I would like to talk a little bit about what inspired the manga-I've been asked ever since chapter fifty-six, and I think that it's time that I answer that question.

"As most of you probably know, my actual name is Lunette Cheng, and I'm actually a robot. I have been for six years now. I used to be alive, though. A human girl in Tokyo, Japan...but not happy.

"Today, I have so many friends, but when I was younger, not a single one. In fact, everyone bullied me...and I started hating everything.

"One day, I decided that I no longer wanted to live, and I got ready to jump of a bridge."

The audience gasped.

"I was about to jump-well, in reality, that makes it sound like it was just out of nowhere, on a whim. I planned the day for _three months._ It was supposed to be a perfect day. Foggy-ish day, harder to see. It was a lesser used bridge, not late in the afternoon-both my parents were still at work-God bless their souls." Her mom had died of cancer the previous year, but had refused to let Lunette know until it was too late to be cured. Her dad, on the other hand, had died in prison in a pretty severe fight against another inmate. "Anyway. I had sold plenty of my stuff, leaving my dragons, but that was it. I ate less, eating only to keep people away from wondering if I was starving myself. I had all of this completely planned out, and then the day finally came. I stood on the bridge, ready to jump...only I couldn't bring myself to. It was _weird_. One moment, I was ready to end it all...but the next I just couldn't. I just wanted to live, and help people that were like me. Who felt like life was no longer worth living...but it was. I mean, look at me. There's so much that I've done, and I was going to end my life that day...but I no longer wanted to, but I was still unable to tear myself away from that spot. I tried to move, but I couldn't.

"Suddenly, I heard someone, and a girl from my school-everyone called her Triple A, she was one of the few students that didn't bully me, although she hadn't done anything to stop it, although she has since done something-spotted me, and she pulled me away, then started asking me what I was doing. I couldn't respond. Instead, I silently walked away...only to be killed by a car." She sighed. "Yeah, it was kinda ironic. I had finally decided that I wanted to live...and I died.

"A few days later, I was brought back to life my my dad...as a robot. I attacked him, having been pulled back from the afterlife. Because of that, I was sent to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin in Paris, France-here. It's so good to be back home, am I right?"

Everyone cheered.

Once the cheering was done, Lunette grinned.

"I'm not going to tell you about what happened when I arrived in Paris...because I'm going to write about it!" Lunette said just as a projection screen came down behind her, and a picture appeared, showing Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rogue, Carapace, and Queen Bee on the cover, Hawkmoth looming over them.

" _This_ is the cover of my new work-don't worry, I'm still going to continue _Life Goes On_ , but I'm also going to write this about my cousin and her friends," Lunette said with a smile. "May or may not be based on true events, and I'm going to be making many events different. Oh, and it's not a manga. This is a show that will be aired here in Paris, France."

"What's it called?!" someone yelled.

Lunette grinned. "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

 **And that's a wrap! Yeah, I know that Thomas Astruc wrote Miraculous Ladybug, but this** _ **is**_ **a fanfiction...and the end of it.**

 **Thank you for reading all of this, thank you for reviewing, and I can't wait to get started on more fanfictions that I hope you read and enjoy!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


End file.
